Destiny
by Sailorprincess3234
Summary: Serena believes that Darien is dead and she moves on with her life. She gets married and has a dauther.But one night something terrible happens and her dauther goes missing. This spins off a seris of events that can lead to only one fate. DISCONTINUED.
1. The Terminal

DESTINY

Chapter One

"How long will you be away for?" Serena asked for what seemed to be the millionth time. She wrapped her arms around Darien's neck and he wrapped his arms around her waist, they were at the airport and Serena was seeing Darien off. She did a pretty good job at controlling her emotions. Although on the outside she appeared calm and collective, on the inside she was falling apart. They have never been apart for this long before and it was scary for her. Ever since she met him 4 years ago, they have been practically interpretable. Both of them went to high school together for 2 years before he graduated. She was still in high school, but in the 12th grade. The two of them also shared another thing together. They both worked together to save the world from evil doers, she as Sailor Moon and him as Tuxedo Mask. Now he was going to fly to Europe for a couple of month for business, and here she would be by her self. Sure she had her friends and family but things were different with her and Darien.

Darien looked down into Serena's blue eyes. He could tell just by looking into her eyes that this was very hard for her. No matter what her outside appearance showed, her eyes told more then words or actions could ever tell. It was hard for him too. To say he was in love with her paled in comparison to what he really felt. She was like the sunshine that lit his whole world and made him feel alive. When he was a child and lost his parents in death, he felt alone and out of place. However, 4 years ago when he met Serena, he couldn't imagine how much she could actually change his world. Ever since learning that he was the prince of the earth and that she was the princess of the moon, every thing in his live finally made sense and every moment he spend with her were magical. He smiled as he grabbed a strand of her long sunny blond hair. She had a unique style to it. When they first met, he always teased her about her hair. He used to call her Meatball Head, because of the two sunny blond buns atop of each side of her head; with long pig tails coming out of each and reaching down past her knees. She was always annoyed when he called her that and it always amused him. Yet now, he would miss the strawberry smell of her hair and it's softness as he ran his fingers through one of the pig tails.

"You know how long I'm going to be away for." He whispered, looking into her eyes and smiling.

"I know, but two months for us will seem like two years! I don't know…" Her voice drifted off as she tried to hide the tears in her voice. She tried to remain under control, but she couldn't any longer. The seconds and minutes were flying by quickly, now instead of an hour, they only had 20 minutes to say their goodbyes. A single tear fell down her cheek. Now she lost all of her strength and the tears were starting to come down her cheeks like rain. Her lips quivered into a shaky pout as she tried to keep her sobbing to herself. She dropped her arms from around Darien's neck and covered her tear stoked face with her hands.

Darien Grabbed her into a strong embrace, He was about to cry himself, but no! He wouldn't! He had to stay strong for her. "Now, now…no more tears." He whispered softly in her ear as he lifted her face up with his hand and looked right into her eyes, "Don't cry my love. This is not goodbye. Please remember that nothing at all can keep us apart. I promise you that. Always and forever we will be together."

Serena's tears slowly cleared up and her breathing returned to normal. She drew in a deep breath and struggled to talk. "You promise?" She managed to whisper as she looked into he's ocean blue eyes.

"Of course I do! Not one day will go by that you wouldn't hear from me!"

"Not one day?" Serena echoed. A small smile crept up on her face. Any sign of tears cleared up from her eyes.

"Is that a smile that I see? You know, I love to see you smile. Even if I close my eyes it's always there in my mind and it makes me feel warm inside."

Serena's smile widened, "Well I-" She started but was cut off from an announcement over the loud speaker. "Attention, Attention Passengers for flight 103 to London, England. We are now boarding passengers for flight 103 to London, England. Please report to gate 15 for boarding."

Serena and Darien looked at each other for a moment and then they passionately kissed each other. When they finished, they stepped away from each other.

"Well…" Darien said as he grabbed his jacket and suit case. "I have to go now."

"Have a safe trip." Serena said with a smile. She was looking down at the ground and was kicking up some imaginary dust.

"I'll call you when I get there." Darien said as he stared to back away.

"When will you get there?" Serena asked questionability.

Darien thought for a second before he gave her an answer. "Well, there's a 10 hour difference between Tokyo and London. So I should be there at 11pm last night. You'll be 10 hours ahead of me."

"Oh…" Was all that Serena could say, amongst other subjects, geography was not her best subject. She could only nod and agree but really have no clue what her boyfriend was saying.

"I love you Serena!" Darien said as he started to walk off.

"Me too…" Serena called out as she continued to kick some imaginary dust. She couldn't believe it. She felt so horrible. Now that it was time to say goodbye and tell him how much she loved him, the cat had to catch her tongue. At the same time she felt so weak from crying. Just then she remembered something. The night before, she wrote him a note telling him everything she knew she wouldn't be able to say. She placed it in an envelope along with a picture of him and her at an amusement park. It was taken a few weeks ago. Just then she looked up as Darien continued to walk off in front of her. "Darien!" she called out as she ran to catch up with him.

"Yes?" Darien answered as he turned to face her.

"Here…" Serena said in between breaths as she handed him the envelope. It had the same sent as the smell of her hair (it's a perfume that she wore all the time and sprayed lightly onto her hair).

"What's this?" Darien asked as he took the envelope.

"I knew that this was going to be hard and I knew that the words wouldn't come out the way I wanted them to." She paused and then took off her favorite bracelet with crescent moons and stars and bunnies linked around it. "I want you to have this, to remember me by. Please keep these items on you." She smiled as she looked up at him.

"But Serena-" Darien started but was cut off by an announcement over the loud speaker. "Attention, Attention passages for flight 103 to London England. This is the final call for boarding. Please report to gate 15." Darien looked down at the bracelet and then back to Serena and smiled as he kissed her on her forehead. "I'll keep them in my pocket. Thank you." He said as he put the items in his pants pocket. "Before you know it, two months will have come and gone and I'll be back in your arms!"

"I'll be waiting for you, I love you Darien!" Serena said as she waved good bye.

"I love you too Serena!" Darien called over his shoulder as he disappeared into the crowed and out of Serena's sight.


	2. It's hard to say goodbye

Chapter 2

Serena walked out of the airport and walked to the parking garage. She had just seen Darien off. It was hard, but she felt that she could actually manage. He did say not a day would pass by in which he wouldn't keep in touch with her. So that made her felt a little bit ok. However, that couldn't shake the feeling that she had. She finally reached her car and opened the door with her keys. She stepped inside, sat down and put the key in the ignition and turned it. The car purred to life, she backed out of the parking lot and started down the ramp and out to the highway. All the way home she still had an uneasy feeling. She just couldn't put a finger on it, but only on name came to mind…Darien.

Finally Serena pulled up to her house and pulled into the garage. It took her a little over 2 hours before she got home. Well, normally it would have taken her 1 1/2 hour, but she really got hungry and decided to go to town and get something to eat. Satisfied, she got back in the car and head for home. Now in front of her house she got out of the car. She was tired and happy to be home. As she put the key in the key hole and turned it, she opened the door. Suddenly she was met by a chorus of "Surprise!" Serena's eyes grew wide in surprise as she saw her 3 best friends standing at the foot of the stairs.

The girls ran to Serena and gave her a huge hug. Still surprised, Serena said, "What is this all about?"

"Well, we knew this was going to be a tough day for you." Leta said she lead Serena up the stairs and to her room.

"And we just wanted to be there for you." Mina added as she followed behind.

"So, we got together all of the necessary items for a fun filled night in!" Rai said as she opened the door to Serena's room and sat down on the floor near the foot of her bed.

The others followed Rai into Serena's room. Serena sat on her on a chair at her desk, Leta sat next to Rai and Amy and Mina sat on Serena's bed.

"So, how long have you guys been here for?" Serena asked as she looked at her friends.

"For a little over 2 hours, we knew that it was going to take you 1 ½ hours to come home meaning that you would have been home at about 10:30, considering traffic. However, now it's almost 11:45. What happened?" Amy asked.

"Well," Serena said sheepishly, "I got hungry and went to town to get something to eat."

"Go figure!" Rai said sarcastically, "It's just like you Serena!"

"What! I was hungry! I had to get up very early this morning to drop Darien off to the airport for him to catch his 9am flight. Did you know that you have to be at the airport at least 1hour before the time of the flight? I didn't even have time to eat breakfast! You know that I'm not a morning person. The only thing that I had was a cup of coffee and a donut!" Serena began to pout, "I would've died of hunger had I not stopped to eat."

"Well," Rai replied back, "Why couldn't you just call to say that you were running late? Your mother could have been worried sick."

"I had my cell phone, she could have called." Serena answered back.

"See! Look! That's just like you!" Rai said as she pointed to Serena.

"Huh?" Serena asked now confused

"You're so irresponsible! When are you going to grow up?" Rai snapped

"Uh oh…here we go!" Leta muttered under her breath as she shook her head from side to side.

"Irresponsible!" Serena said as she stood up and pointed to herself, "You're calling me Irresponsible?"

The two girls glared at each other in anger. Before either one could say another word Amy butted in. "Enough!" She spoke loud enough that it caught both girls attention and they looked at Amy. Serena sat back down on her chair and crossed her arms over chest and stared at the wall in front of her. Likewise, Rai crossed her arms across her chest and stared at the door in front of her. For a moment there was silence then Amy spoke again. "Now, we didn't get together to argue or fight. We came here to have a good time and hang out. Could the two of you for just one night get along? With out any arguments?" She asked that last question looking in Rai's direction.

Serena sighed, "Amy's right, you guys didn't come here to watch Rai and I argue. I'm sorry. Thank you so much for coming; I really did need the company."

"Yea, I guess we should focus on having a good time tonight." Rai agreed.

"Oh my gosh!" Mina cried out.

"What?" The girls asked in unison as they looked at Mina.

"Serena and Rai actually agreed on something! It's a miracle!"

The girls looked at each other and back to Mina, and then they all laughed.

After there fit of laughter, Serena was the first to Speak, "So what did you guys bring?"

"Movies, Food, Karaoke…" Mina said, "Just to name a few."

"Sounds cool, so what movie are we going to watch first?" Serena asked.

"I thought you would never ask!" Leta said as grabbed 3 VHS cassettes from her bag. "Witch one do you want to watch first?"

A few of hours passed and it was now was now around 9pm. The girls were watching the screen intensely. They were now watching a horror movie after first watching a comedy, then a drama/romance. Serena was partly covering her eyes with her hands. Amy's eyes were glued to the screen as she grabbed handful of pop corn from the bowl. Mina screamed a couple of times when the girl in the movie opened the door and there was no one behind the door. Leta and Rai must have been the only normal ones in the room because they neither had their eyes glued to the screen nor did they scream or covered their eyes.

They were so focused on the movie that they barely heard the knock on the door. Serena's mother opened the door and poked her head in. "Excuse me girls," She said. The girls' attention was now broken from the screen. Serena was sort of relieved, she could now breathe! However despite the room being dark, she could still see the fear on her mother's face. "Mom?" Serena asked confused, "Mom, what's wrong?"

She looked at her daughter with a look of disbelief, shock ness and sadness in her eyes. "Girls…" she said as she looked at them, but especially her daughter. "You have to watch the news…" Her voice broke off as she tried to hold back a sob. Serena could seriously tell that something was really affecting her mother. She got up and walked over to her mother.

"What's going on?" Amy asked

"Where's the remote?" Leta asked as she looked around.

"Mom…mom, what's wrong?"

"Channel 41…" Her mother managed to say.

"Here's the remote!" Mina said as she passed the remote to Leta's out stretched hand. Leta pressed the T.V. button on the remote and then turn the channel to 41.

Just then a news reporter appeared on the screen. It was light out were he was. He was standing in front of a building that neater one of the girls could tell were it was. The reporter answered their question. "Right now we are located at the London International Airport…"

Serena fell back to her seat. Her heart dropped…she knew that just about a couple of hours ago, Darien should have been there. She prayed that it wasn't what she thought it was. Again the reporter gave the answer to Serena inner most questions.

"Just a couple of hours ago, Flight 103 heading here from Tokyo experienced a malfunction with its landing gear. While at the last minute they managed to fix it, it proved to be too late. The plane, traveling at 60 miles an hour crashed to the ground with such a force that the front of the plane exploded. Of the 250 people on board, only 40 survived this horrific accident…."

Leta turned the TV. off. For a minute Serena's mother, Serena and the other girls sat/stood in the darkness of the room in silence. Mina reached over and turned on the light next to Serena's bed. The light reviled the shock, anger, disbelief, sadness and complete horror on everyone's face.

Rai turned to Leta and asked, "Why did you turn it off?"

Leta shook her head from side to side as she whispered, "I just couldn't bare to hear the rest."

"But what if they were going to mention the survivors? We need to know who survived!" Rai cried out.

Leta continued to shake her head, "No one could have survived that.

"Don't say that!" Mina scold Leta as tears ran down her cheeks. "He could have survived! He could have survived!"

"Mina is right," Amy said in a low almost calm voice. "There's a chance he could have survived."

"How on earth could you remain calm at a time like this!" Rai snapped at Amy. "Don't you care at all? Serena's boyfriend…our friend…is…or was…."Rai broke off as she started to cry.

Serena's mothers notice that her daughter was silent. "Serena?" She called to her daughter but no response was given her. "Honey?" She walked up to her daughter and put an arm around her. To her surprise and to the girls' surprise, Serena jumped out of her seat and away from her mother's touch. "GET AWAY FROM ME!" She screamed.

Everyone in the room looked at her in shock. They could not believe what they were seeing. All the commotion brought Serena's Father and brother into the room.

"What's going on?" Serena's Father asked as he rushed to the room followed by her little brother Sammy. Still shocked Serena's mother turned to her Husband and whispered in his ear what was going on. A look of disbelief came across his face followed by horror. Being brave he walked towards his daughter, but before he was able to reach any closer, Serena screamed again, "LEAVE ME ALONE!" No one in the room knew what to do. They all started crying themselves; each one handled the news in their own way. Serena was still standing in the comer of the room with her back towards everyone. Her shoulders were heaving up and down and they could hear her struggling to breathe. They all watch helplessly as she trembled shaken with grief. They have never seen Serena bent out of shape like this. Again to everyone's surprise she screamed but this scream was far worst then before. It was a scream of agony, lost, pain and sorrow. She screamed so loud that everyone in the room had to cover their ears. As suddenly as she started she finished; As soon as she finished, she collapsed to the ground.

London G.E. Hospital

"Of all the survivors of that horrific accident…" The Doctor said to himself, "I believe that this young man has a chance." The Doctor stood at the foot of the bed. He looked at the young man lying on the bed. He had bandages around the top of his head and he had IVs on his arm and breathing tubes down his throat.

Just then a knock came on the door. A young nurse in her early 20's with strawberry blond hair that reached above her waist poked her head in. "Doctor Preginne?"

"Yes?" He answered as he turned to face the young nurse.

"I was just wondering if you heard your name over the loud speaker? You were called to room 119 twice." Just then she notices the look on the doctor's face. "Is everything ok?"

"This young man," The Doctor nodded towards the young man on the bed, "He's got a long way to go. His vital signs are good, but he's in a deep coma, there's no telling when he would wake up." He paused then looked at the nurse. "Did you find out any further information about him?"

"No Doctor Preginne." The young nurse said as she shook her head from side to side. "All that we could find was what he had on him. Either some of his things were burned or they are missing. The only Thing that we have is a student ID card, a bracelet and an envelope with a note and picture inside."

"Good..." The Doctor said as he nodded. "Please put them in a bag for me, so that when he wakes up we can give it to him."

"Yes Doctor." The young nurse said as she step out of the room.

"It's a shame," The Doctor once again said to himself as he looked at the young man. "This is the time where he needs his family and friends the most. They must have seen the news and be completely worried. I wish there was something more that I could do." He shook his head as he walked away from the bed and headed towards the door.

A moment later, the young nurse came into the room. Slowly she walked towards the bed and stood by the young man's side. She looked down at him and grabbed his hand that was closest to her. "I pray and hope that you make it through ok." She whispered. "I read the letter and saw the picture that was on you. She's a real special girl. And the two of you look so much in love" She took a deep breath in and continued, this time she spoke a little louder and firmer, "Don't leave her like this! Hang on!" This was very emotional for her, working at a hospital she has come across many different persons. It hurt her to see their pain, but she was happiest when she helped others. "If you could hear me," She continued, "Please squeeze my hand." Just then the most amazing thing happened, he squeezed her hand. The young nurse smiled as she released his hand. "You will be fine." She said as she backed away from the bed and left the room, turning off the light and closing the door behind her.

Top of Form

Bottom of Form


	3. Moving on and Starting over

Author's note: Hey guys! well, I'm still writing...but out of request I had to give guys chapter 3. I'm so sorry about the mass confusion with the chapter layout. Hopefully this time things will be in order. (I hope!) Anyway, there is a ltttle something at the end of this chapter that I hope you guys catch. Write back and let mek now what you think. Now on with the story!...

Chapter 3

As Serena lye in bed, she tossed and turned more then she usually did. "NO!" She screamed as she jolted up from her sleep. She accidentally kicked Luna off the bed. Luna flew off the bed and streaked as she fell to the floor. Foot steps could be heard from the outside of Serena's room, heading towards her door.

"Serena!" Serena's mother and father called out as they opened the door to their daughter's room. They saw her sitting on the bed breathing in and out heavily. Serena's mother ran right up to her and sat down next to her. Her father followed close by and stood next to his wife. "Honey, are you ok?" Her mother asked with a worried look on her face.

"I had a dream about Darien." Serena started, "I know that it's been a few months since his death, I'm trying to move on mom. But it's so hard! How can I continue to live with out him? He was the world to me….and now my world is gone! I don't want to live mom! I don't want live!" She threw her self into her mother's open arms as she cried uncontrollably. Her father sat down next to her, across from his wife. He put an arm around his daughter's shoulder as she continued to cry. "Hon…I know that this must be the hardest thing that you to deal with, but do you think that Darien would want you to end your life because he's not here?"

Serena looked at her father with tears still in her eyes. "No he wouldn't, he would want me to be happy and live my life to the fullest." She said after a few sniffles.

"That's right honey," Serena's mother chimed in, "Darien wouldn't want you to be sad all the time. He would want you to smile and make the whole world happy." Serena's mother smiled after that last sentence, that in turned caused her daughter to smile just little bit. "It makes me so proud to see that smile," Serena's mother continued, "You have such a beautiful smile."

"I know your right mom…but what if I move on with my life and I forget about him?"

Her father turned her face towards him, "Listen hon. you never will forget him. He'll always be in your heart."

"And in your memory." Serena's mother added

"Take it one day at a time sweetie," Serena's father said, "At first it will be hard, but soon you won't wake up in the middle of the night, you wouldn't cry when you think of him…you'll smile. You'll smile of all the memories you shared with him and pretty soon, you'll be living each and every day to the fullest."

Serena's small smile now grew wider after hearing what her father said. "I love you so much mom and dad. Thank you so much for always being there for me."

"Your welcome hon." Serena's father said as him and his wife stood up. "You'll be ok tonight?"

"I'll be fine dad." Serena said as she got back under her covers.

"Goodnight" Both of her parents said as they kiss her on the forehead and walked towards the door and left the room.

Serena Lye down on the bed and stared up at the ceiling. She thought deeply about her conversations with her parents. As she thought, Luna jumped back on the bed. She walked over towards Serena's stomach and climbed up on top of it. Her little black furry body curled up into a small ball. "Serena, are you really ok?" She asked as she yawed.

"Honestly, I don't know how I feel. I guess dad is right, to just take it day by day." Serena said as turned, thus almost throwing Luna off the bed again.

Luna walked around Serena's body being careful of any flying or moving parts. She walked up toward Serena's head and curled up near the wall. "Serena?" Luna asked as she yawned again.

"Yea Luna…" Serena replied as she yawed.

"Do you ever think…I mean after some time has passed…that you may fall in love again?"

"Hummm…" Serena moaned as she tossed about again. "I never gave too much thought to that…maybe…If I found the right guy…no one could replace Darien or how he made me feel….It almost feels as if that was the only true love I have ever experienced in my life, it felt rare and raw and so wonderful. He was my soul mate, my second half. I don't know if I could find that again. What do you think Luna?"

"Well…" Luna said, "I believe that there isn't just one of anything in this world. I believe that when you allow your eyes to open and to see, you'll find what you are looking for. Let love come to you again, open you arms and receive it and don't place impossible standards for it. Your right, no one can replace Darien, he was one of a kind and so is the next guy that you might fall for. Do you agree?" Luna's question was answered by silence. It didn't take her long to figure out that Serena had fallen asleep. Shaking her little head from side to side she said, "She'll ask again soon then I think." With that she curled herself into a small ball and fell asleep.

London GE Hospital

"Doctor! Come quick!" The young female nurse called from the room. Doctor Preginne entered the room. "What's wrong?" he asked as he entered the room.

"Nothing at all is _wrong_ doctor, the young man, he just opened his eyes!"

Sitting on the bed, the young man looked first at the doctor and then at the nurse, his blue eyes were filled with confusion. "Were am I?" He asked confused.

"You are at the London GE Hospital." The doctor said as he walked up to the foot of the bed. "You have been in a deep coma for the past few months. What is the last thing that you remember?"

The young man thought hard before he gave an answer. "I….I don't know." He answered. "I don't remember anything at all."

The doctor remained quite for a moment as he wrote down a few notes. Then he looked back up at the young man and asked another question. "Do you remember what you name is?"

Again the young man thought deeply before he gave an answer. "No." he finally answered.

The doctor walked up to the side of the bed and looked down at the young man. "Your name is Darien. A few months ago you were in a plane crash. Besides you, there are 39 other people who survived. You condition is much better though, you are one lucky young man."

"My name is Darien?" Darien asked questionably as he looked up at the doctor.

"Yes it is…it's on your student ID card." The doctor turned his attention to the young nurse. "May you please bring me the items?"

"What items?" Darien asked

"We only found a few items on you." The doctor said as he turned his attention back to Darien. "We found a letter, a picture, a bracelet and a student ID card." The young nurse walked in the room and handed the doctor the bag. In turn the doctor gave the bag to Darien.

Darien opened the bag and looked through. Then he looked back to the doctor. "What am I suppose to do with this? I don't remember any of it." Darien asked

"Well," the doctor started, "What you do with that bag and the contents of it is you choice. The items were found on you, so we are required to give them back. I hope that those items will help you to remember." With that the doctor walked out of the room. Leaving the young nurse and Darien in the room alone.

Darien looked at the young nurse as he begun to speak, "Do you mind doing something about this bag? I don't know what he expects me to do with it."

"I could put it in the draw next to you." The young nurse said as she walked over towards Darien. As she took the bag and walked to the night stand on the other side of the bed, Darien breathed in deeply the smell of her perfume. Suddenly a face came to mind, but he couldn't figure out who she was.

"What is that perfume you are wearing?" Darien asked the young nurse.

She turned her attention back to him and thought before she gave him an answer. "It's a new perfume that I brought a year ago. It has a strawberry sent to it. Do you like it?" She asked with a small smile.

"Yea, I do…" He paused before he spoke again. "It's the same smell that I smelled in the bag."

"That's right!" The young nurse said surprised. "I knew it smelled so familiar."

"Well, it's kind of familiar to me also, but I just can't remember…."

"Don't worry too much about it Darien, it will all come back to you soon enough."

"But it's hard," Darien said as he shook his head, "I can't remember anything at all."

The young nurse smiled as she looked at Darien. "I have no doubt at all that you will do well and get your memory back. You beated the odd, that plane crash was the most horrific thing that I have heard before, as far as plane crashes go. Not many people survived it. You not only came out of it alive, but you also made quicker progress then anyone else from that accident. I believe in you Darien, I really do."

"Thank you for being so kind," Darien said smiling.

"Your welcome…is there anything else that you needed?"

"May I ask you what your name is?" Darien asked

"Sabrena," She said, "My name is Sabrena."

Did you guys catch what I was talking about above? Anyway, I'm working on Chapter 4 so you'll see that really soon. Also, I sort of forgot to metion this and it's very important. I do not own Sailor Moon or any of the orginal charters of the Sailor Moon Seris. I do However own the names of any new charter in my story and such charters are just a figment of my imaganation, so if they at all remind you of anyone...it's just wierd...cause I wouldn't know them. Also, this is my story, Don't even think about copying it in anyway. Although I just expressed myself in my own unique way, I really do hope that I made myself clear. Sorry for any offence. Later!


	4. Say you'll be mine

Chapter 4

"Where are you taking me Seiya?" Serena asked as Seiya led her down a small path in the park. It's been a year since Darien's "death". Serena had a hard time trying to lead a normal life. Her thoughts often turned to Darien. Many nights she would lye awake on her bed thinking about him and crying too. Yet her friends, family and Seiya helped her a lot and she was so grateful to have them. Especially Seiya, he was one of Darien's best friends. He likewise had a very hard time dealing with Darien's death. Both he and Serena drew closer through the months afterwards, especially since he is a member of the Sailor Starlights. They worked together with Sailor Moon to protect the world.

"I have a surprise for you." He said as he turned back to give Serena a huge smile. His blue eyes sparkled as he smiled at her. His long black hair, which was tied in a pony tail, swayed from side to side as he walked in front of Serena. Serena followed Seiya as he continued to walk. She honestly felt warm inside whenever she was with him and she hadn't felt that way with any other guy since Darien's death. Since then, Seiya would always did what he could to make Serena smile, and it always worked. It had been awhile since Serena fell in love with any man and Seiya made the transition come naturally for them. On her worst day's, he was like the sunshine that took away the gray clouds. Serena couldn't imagine that anyone could make her feel the way that Darien made her feel. For the first time in a long time, she felt alive.

"We're here." He said as he stopped in front of her and turned to look at her. The cool spring breeze blew in through the trees. Serena shivered a little being that she was only wearing a t-shirt with a pair or jeans. Had she known that they would be out doors, she would have dressed better. Seiya had called her earlier that day and invited her out at the last minute and he was rushing on the phone as well. Seiya took off the jacket that he was wearing and wrapped it around Serena's shoulders.

"Oh Seiya, I'm ok…I don't need your jacket." Serena said as she began to pull it off her.

"Don't worry about it Serena, I'm fine. Look…" He said as he tugged on his long sleeve shirt, "I'm wearing a long sleeve shirt, I only took off my jacket cause I knew that you'd get cold."

The only response that she gave him was a smile. "So…were are we?" She asked after a moment of silence.

"Oh right!" Seiya said as he snapped form his thoughts. "I know that you are graduating from high school in a couple of weeks, but I couldn't resist this." He stepped a side so that Serena could see his surprise. Serena's eyes widen at what she saw. In the distance there was a picnic blanket laid out across the bright green grass and there was a picnic basket on top of it. Both were under a huge weeping willow tree with the branches reaching almost to the ground, making a canopy around it and not too far from that was a huge lake with the sunlight dancing across it.

"Oh Seiya!" Serena cried out with joy as she ran into his open arms gave him a hug and a kiss. "How…why?" She asked in disbelief.

"Well, I remember how you said you wished that you could have a picnic under a weeping willow tree but that you never had the time…" He took Serena's hand and he drew her closer to the tree. "Do you like it?" He asked as he turned back to look at her.

"Of course I do! I just can't believe that you went through all of this trouble. This is one of the most sweetest things that any one has done for me before."

"Oh, it wasn't any trouble, especially for you…" He stopped and took both of her hands and looked her in the eyes, "You deserve this."

"Deserve this?" Serena echoed as she looked at Seiya with confused eyes.

"Yes," Seiya said as he continued to lead Serena to the picnic blanket. "You have been through a lot this past year. You never cease to amaze me because no matter what you went through, you would always put on a happy face and help us all…even though you were almost dying inside. I wanted to do this for you; it's about time that someone made you happy." They stopped in front of the picnic blanket and sat down on top of it.

"I….I don't know what to say." Serena said as she tried not to cry. This was not the first time Seiya did something like this. It's not that no one cared, because they truly did. But they would simply say something rather then do something. Seiya was different; he never once asked her if she needed something…he would just do it. It was almost as if he could read into her thoughts and know just what she wanted or need at just the right time.

"Well," Seiya said as he opened the top of the basket. "Let's eat!"

Serena's eyes lit up. "I can agree to that!"

After both had finished eating, Serena leaned back and lay down on the blanket. She turned to her side with her elbow underneath her propping her head up. She looked at Seiya as he continued to eat. "I'm stuffed!" Serena said.

Seiya stopped eating and looked at Serena. "I'm shocked! You're the only girl who I know that can eat more then me! And you're telling me that you're stuffed?"

Serena sat up and playfully shoved him. "Oh shut up!" She said playfully

"Whoa!" Seiya cried out as he fell backwards to the ground.

"Oh Seiya! Are you ok?" Serena asked concerned. "Here let me help you up." She reached out her hand to help him up but instead of pulling himself up, he pulled her down over him.

"Aagghh!" Serena cried out as she fell on top of Seiya. The both of them started to laugh. Serena pulled herself off from a top of Seiya. Seiya sat up while Serena moved her way to sit next to him. He put an arm around her shoulder. "Serena?" Seiya asked as he looked at her.

"Yea?" She replied looking back at him.

"I don't know if I ever told you this before…" He started as he dropped his arm from around her shoulder and turned to face her.

"Yea?" She asked as she turned around to face him.

"I was so afraid to mention this to you before; I didn't know how to say it or when it would be a good time. Serena, I love you. I love you so much and I always want to be with you."

Serena's eyes widen, her mouth dropped open in shock. She couldn't find the words to say. "I….I…" was all that she could muster the strength to say.

"I'll understand if you don't feel the same." Seiya said with a hurt look in his eyes. He started to get up to leave, but Serena grabbed his hand.

"No…No, don't leave." She said. Seiya sat back down and looked at her. Serena continued, "I never thought that I would love again but you made it come naturally. I feel alive when I'm with you and I couldn't imagine a life with out you."

"You really feel that way?" Seiya asked with sparkling eyes.

"Of course I do!" Serena said heartfelt. "Since Darien's death, I couldn't imagine that I could be as close to someone as I was to Darien. Now with you, I see myself marrying you and having your children. I see us growing old together and dying together. I've never felt this complete since last year…" She drifted off as she started to cry but she managed to continue. "I'm so happy that you feel for me the way I feel you."

"Well…" Seiya said as he got on one knee in front of Serena and pulled out a small box from his pocket. "I guess you made this next part much easier for me."

Serena looked at him confused. "What are you doing? And what is that box? And why are you on one knee?"

Seiya fell to the ground in disbelief but got himself back up. He knew Serena was dense, but he couldn't imagine that she was this clueless! He got back on one knee and grabbed Serena's hand. Looking deeply into her eyes he said "There is a second part to my surprise. Serena, I'm madly in love with you. You make me a better person and…." His voice trailed off as he tried not to get too emotional. Finally he managed to say, "I want you to have this." He opened the box and a beautiful diamond ring sparkled from inside.

"Oh! What a beautiful ring!" Serena said in surprise.

"Do you like it?" Seiya asked

"I love it!" Serena said happily

Seiya slipped the ring into Serena's ring finger on her left hand. "I'm so happy!" He said as he kissed her

"Me too! It's such a pretty ring!"

"We have to tell your family and the girls…"

"About the ring?" Serena asked confused

"What ring?" Seiya asked confused

Serena looked at Seiya confused and held out her left hand. "This ring." She gave him the 'are we on the same page' look.

Seiya returned the look to her followed by a confused look. "I'm not talking about the ring; I'm talking about the wedding."

"What wedding?

Seiya's eyes widen in disbelief. He couldn't imagine purposing to Serena would have been this challenging; he figured that he may be the one to mess up, not the other way around. "Our wedding." He said.

"We're getting married?" Serena asked confused. Suddenly, she had the look on her face that everything was now coming together. Serena stared at him in surprise, and then she looked at the ring and back to him. She couldn't believe what was going on. Seiya wanted to marry her! "Oh Seiya!" Serena cried out with joy as she hugged and kissed him. "I will! I will marry you!"


	5. It's all comming back to me now

Note from Author:Hey everyone what's up? I am sooo happy that I finally manged to finsh this chapter. I also finshed chapter 6 as well, that will be up very soon. I putting both of them up today and I won't go to sleep until both are up! Thankfully it's only 4:20pm Eastern time. Anyway, This chapter is all about Darien. To kinda give you a heads up as to where we are, this chapter is taking place the same year that Seyia proposes to Serena. However at the end of the Chapter, it's up to present..it is after Seyiaand Serena get's married but just before she has the baby. I didn't spoil anything, you were going to find out anyway..plus I think I mentioned it in the summary. :) The next chapter is going to have a lot of action, so be prepared (well, at lest I think it is..) I'm very thankful for all of you're reviews..it really does encourge me to continue with my writing. Oh, and I have big news...but I' mention it after you read the chapter...happy reading!

Chapter 5

London G.E. Hospital

"No!" Darien cried out as he shot up in bed. He looked around the room, with a cold sweat dripping down his face. He was breathing heavily in and out. The door to his room opened and Sabrina rushed into the room.

"Darien!" She rushed over to his bed side, a worried look on her face. "Darien, what's wrong? Are you ok?" She asked concerned.

Darien looked up at Sabrina; he could see the concern in her eyes. When his breathing returned to normal, he answered her. "I had a dream. About a girl…"

Sabrina gave Darien a confused look. She grabbed a chair that was near by and sat down on it next to Darien's bed, she looked up at Darien. "What girl?"

"I know her..." Was all Darien could say. He was just as confused as Sabrina was.

Sabrina nodded her head only understanding half of what he was talking about. "Darien, start from the beginning because you are losing me here."

"Her name is Serena…she was my girlfriend back home…" Darien started. Sabrina's eyes grew wide with surprise. Although the room was dark and the moon light was shining through the opened blinds, he could still notice the expression on her face. "Why do you look so surprised?" He asked puzzled.

"You remember her!" Sabrina explained happily. "I was hopping that you would eventually remember her. What else do you remember? What about your love for her and everything else?" She asked excitedly.

Sadness crossed over Darien's face as he began to answer Sabrina's question. "Of course I remember how much I love her. She means the world to me…she's my second half, my soul mate." He could help it, as he thought about the dream and about his love for her and the promise he made to her before he left…it stared to overwhelm him. No matter how strong he tried to be, a single tear began to roll down his cheek.

Sabrina could see the deep sorrow he was experiencing. She had seen Darien go through a lot since he came to the hospital a year ago; He was in coma for at lest 7 months and for 4 months afterwards he couldn't remember who he was. But recently, true to the remarkable speed of his recovery, he started to remember things about his life little by little. First he remembered his full name, then where he was from and now Serena, the love of his life. Seeing him sad like this made her feel sad too.

Darien continued to talk although now he was sobbing heavily. "What can I do? I have no way to get back home. I lost everything in the accident. I don't even have a job! Sabrina, I want so badly to be in her arms again…I miss her so much!" Suddenly an even deeper look of sadness came across his eyes.

"Darien?" Sabrina asked concerned.

"She thinks I'm dead…" He whispered. "She probably must have seen the news report and…" The look of sadness on his face was quickly replaced with frustration and anger. "Why!" He cried out, "Why did I leave her? It's been a year now…do you think…" His voice trailed off. The sadness returned to his face replacing the anger.

"Do I think that she moved on with her life and fell in love with someone else?" She finished his sentence.

"Yea…" He whispered.

Sabrina thought for a moment before she gave her answer to him. "Truly, I don't know…maybe she did and maybe she didn't. But even if she did, I don't think she's completely over you. If she loves you as much as you love her, she is still probably thinking about you…" Sabrina drifted off into her own thoughts. A thoughtful look was on her face.

"What are you thinking about?" Darien asked

Sabrina snapped back from her thoughts looking at Darien puzzled. She took in a deep breath. "I was thinking about my Ex. his name was Jay."

"What happened?" Darien asked

"Much like you and Serena, Jay and I were in love. In fact, we were going to get married, until a couple of years ago. He was going to fly over seas to visit his family. He invited me to come with him, but I had to work. I really did want to go with him." She paused, a very sad look came across her face as she continued, "I saw him off at the airport…that was the last time I ever saw him again." With that last sentence, she began to cry, but quickly restrained herself as she wiped away the tears. "I don't know what happened to him. The plain didn't crash…and of course I had no way to contact his family. He never called."

Darien was listening intently as she spoke of her experience. When she finished, there was a moment of silence before he spoke again. "How did you manage?" He finally asked, "Did you…did you ever date again?"

Sabrina gave him a small smile. "For me, he was my one and only love. I didn't find anyone who met to my standards. Then again, my standards were too high for any man who came along. I expected them to be everything that Jay was. I was only 23 when I lost him, since we were kids, we knew each other. He was the first guy I kissed and the first one I dated seriously. I didn't have any other relationships besides the one I had with him…it was the only one and I was happy with that. When I was 16 years old, I knew he was the one I wanted to marry."

"I see…" Was all that Darien could say. There was another moment of silence and this one lasted longer then before. Sabrina then broke the silence, "My story has a sad ending, but yours doesn't have to end that way. You could go back home." Darien gave her a 'How?' look, she began to answer his silent question. "You are going to be leaving soon. I promise you that I will do the best that I can to find a place for you to say and a job. It is not going to be easy and I have no guarantees. You have to find a way of getting a past port and any proof of who you are…thankfully you have your student ID card with your picture on it. It might only help a little bit. All of this might take you a few months to about a year and a half."

A smile now came a cross Darien's face. "Sabrina, I…Thank you, thank you so much. I'm very lucky to have a friend like you."

Sabrina smiled herself. "You are an inspiration to me Darien, you went through so much and you're still fighting. I'm really going to miss you when you go home." With that, she stood up and gave Darien a hug. "Now, go ahead and get some sleep, you've had a rough night." She began to walk towards the door. When she got to the door, she turned round before walking back. "You know Darien; she's a very lucky girl to have you." She smiled as she walked out of the room.

Darien smiled to himself as lye back down. He stared up at the ceiling as he thought. _I'll do all that I can to get back to you my love._ He closed his eyes and slowly drifted back to sleep.

Darien's apartment in Tokyo

It has been a little over 2 years since the accident. Almost 3 years of his life gone. He stared out of the window of his apartment. It's amazing how much he had over come, but then again he was a fighter. The rain outside his apartment was coming down harder and harder. Still staring out of his window, he noticed a young man and woman both appearing in their twenties running in the rain. They were heading towards the south end of the block. Neither had a coat on since it was pretty warm for that type of year. He figured that because they didn't have a jacket, they got caught in the rain. Suddenly, the young woman tripped over her foot and fell to the ground. Darien surprised was that instead of crying out in pain, she began to laugh. The young man had a confused yet concern look on his face at seeing this. As he stretched out his hand to help her up, a smile crossed his face and he too began to laugh. Darien continued to watch in amusement at the two strangers down below. His thought began to wonder off and he pulled himself away from the window.

A sad feeling suddenly over came him as only one person now came to mind. Serena. Almost a year and a half ago, his memory of her began to come back. At first it was just her face and name…then it was little things like her favorite food…music…color, which he remembered. However, important things such as her last name or phone number where things he was still struggling to remember. It frustrated him so much because although not remembering those things, he still remembered how much he was in love with her. He couldn't recall has much as he wanted to…even right down to who her friends were. What he did know and the only hope he had, was that he knew that she lived some where around the Tokyo area. That's why he came back, he came back with some hope that he just might find her, by remembering what she looked like and what ever other things that he began to recall.

Everyday after work, he would go to the park and sit and look out at the many people coming in and out of the park and he would look or he would walk down the streets in town hopping he might find the one he came looking for. And everyday he would come home sadden because he had not find her. Darien walked over to his living room and fell down on top of the sofa. He felt so empty like a part of him was missing and it was…that other part was Serena.

I hope that you enjoyed this chapter! Anyway, I did say that I have big news for you all. Right now I am working on starting another fanfic. It's going to have a diffent style then this one...it's def. going to have more humor to it. But, that's all I'm going to say about it...I still have so much to cover in this one! Don't forget to reply..I really want to know what you guys think! well, until the next chapter..take care: )


	6. Wedding bells and Unthinkable Disaster

Chapter 6

"I can't believe it!" Serena streaked with joy. She was in the back room of the church getting her wedding dress on. Rai, Leta, Mina and Amy were getting themselves ready as well. Molly was sitting on a chair closest to the door putting her shoes on. Even thought her and Molly haven't been super close like they used to be, she still loved her friend very much. Serena smiled with complete satisfaction. It has been almost two years since she lost Darien. Through the mirror, she looked at all of her friends. She realized that she never would have made it through without them supporting her. She giggled as she saw Mina trip over her dressed and fall to the ground. She honestly didn't mean to, but really…and people would call her clumsy. But she and Mina look so much a like, like twins. They also acted alike too.

"Girl, you look amazing!" Lita said as she walked over to her friend. She put an arm around her friend's shoulder. "So…this is it huh?"

"Huh?" Serena asked looking at Lita puzzled. She was completely into her thoughts that she hardly noticed Lita there. "Oh…" She said smiling, "This is definitely it! I'm the luckiest girl in the world!"

"You sure are…" Mina said as she walked over to where Serena and Lita were. "We are so proud of you and we love you so much!" She gave her friend a big hug. "I'm going to miss you so much!" She cried out probably a bit to dramatically.

"Where am I going?" Serena asked confused. "I'm I going somewhere?" She asked

"Your getting married Serena, where do you think you are going?" Rai said almost sarcasticly.

A smile came across her face as she looked up with dreamy eyes and in a matching voice said, "I'm going on my honeymoon with Seyia…I think we're going to play bingo and read magma's…" At hearing that, everyone in the room fell to the ground in disbelief. Serena looked around at her friends with a puzzled look on her face. "What?..." She asked confused.

"You'll never change…" Rai muttered under her breath.

"Huh…Serena," Molly asked from across the room, "You really don't know what happens during the honeymoon do you?"

"What? More happens?" She asked innocently

Everyone was again going to fall to the ground in disbelief, but they decided to save it…knowing Serena was going to say or do something in the near future. Mina looked down, shaking her head from side to side. She had a hugh smile on her face. "You're going to do much more then play games or read…and it's going to be much more fun then both."

"Would Seyia be able to join along in whatever I would be doing?" Serena again asked innocently.

Without answering her question, all the girls in the room started to laugh hysterically. In between laughs, Amy managed to sort of answer her previous question. "You'll find out soon enough Serena."

Just then, a knock came to the door. The wedding planner opened the door and peeped her head in. "Ok girls, we are ready to start the wedding. Start coming outside now so that you can walk down the aisle." All of the girls except for Serena left the room. The wedding planner turned her attention to Serena. "So how are you doing hon.?" She asked sweetly.

"I'm starting to feel nervous." Serena answered truthfully, then She continued, "April, to be honest with you, I'm also a little scared." She turned around to face the older woman. "I know…its silly right?"

"Oh no dear…" She said walking over to Serena and putting an arm around her shoulder. She turned Serena back to face the mirror. "It is perfectly normal to feel that way." She started, "But you shouldn't be scared. Not if he's the one who you've searched for all of your live…not if he's your second half. If you were meant to be, then getting married today will only complete you search." With that she patted Serena in the back. "You'll do great..." She started walking towards the door but turned back before she left. "Be ready in five minutes…your father is on his way to meet you back here to bring you out. And don't worry. You look so beautiful, like a princess and he looks like your prince. You look perfect together." With that, she left the room. Serena sat for a moment and thought about her conversation with April. There was no doubt that she truly loved Seyia, but she couldn't stop what she thought next. _You're wrong. Seyia is not my prince, he never will be. Darien was my prince and I was his princess. We were suppose to live happily ever after. _She paused in her thoughts as she heard someone call her name. _Well,_ she continued in her thoughts, _Maybe Seyia is my knight in shining armor…not really a prince…but he saved this princess…how could I not be in love with him? _With that she turned around and walked out the door leaving the empty room behind her along with her thoughts.

Seyia and Serena's apartment in Tokyo

"I don't think I could do this." Serena said as she sat on the couch. Already it's been a year since the wedding. 9 months after the wedding, Serena gave birth to a baby girl her daughter Destiny. Now she was 3 months old. Both Serena and Seyia were very happy. Destiny looked just like her mother, but had her father's eyes and hair color.

"I can't leave Destiny alone. She needs me!" Serena protested. Although she and Seyia had dinner reservations for week in advance and the sitter was going to be at their apartment in an hour, Serena began to have second thoughts. But Seyia wasn't about to let her win this battle. She needed a break, heck, he needed a break! So he was not going to back down.

"We need this Serena." Seyia said calmly. "Since Destiny, we haven't had anytime to ourselves. I need you too." He pouted his lower lip and gave her the saddest puppy dog look he could give her. He knew she couldn't resist that look. Just as he predicted, her face began to soften up. She rolled her eyes up towards the ceiling. "Ok, ok!" She said as she raised both arms in to the air in surrender. "I give up, let's go."

_Yes! _Seyia thought_ I won! _ Serena walked to their room and was in there for about 15 minutes. When she walked out, Seyia was thankful that he was already sitting down, because his wife basically took his breath away. "You look so beautiful!" He gasped.

She was wearing a little black dress with a very low back line. _She looks too beautiful_ he thought _should she be wearing that in public? She will defiantly have heads turning tonight… _That last thought made him a little jealous.

"You really think so?" She asked as she spun around. "I didn't think this dress would ever fit me again."

"Again?" Seyia echoed. _When was the first time she wore it? _"When was the first time you wore it?" He asked.

"Oh, it was a couple of years ago. The girls and I were at the mall and Rai dared me to try it on. At first I felt bashful, but the girls thought I looked great in it and so I brought it." She walked over to her husband and sat on his lap. "I never had another reason to wear it, so I hit it in the back of my closet."

"Oh…" Was all that Seyia could say before the door bell rang. "I'll get it." Serena said as she got up off from her husband's lap and walked towards the door. After a few moments Serena waked back to the room with the babysitter.

"Good evening. My name is Gabriela. It is nice to meet you." She said as she walked over to Seyia and shook his hand she was a beautiful young lady, Seyia noticed. She was Taller then Serena with long brown curly hair and emerald green eyes. Her hair came down a little past her elbows and she had an olive complexion. Seyia also noticed that she must have been in her early to mid teens.

"Please sit down." Serena motioned for the girl to take a seat on the couch. She sat across from her.

"Well, I'll go and get ready while the two of you chat." Seyia said as he got up and went to the bed room. About 10 minutes later, both Seyia and Serena were heading out the door. Serena was going through the final instructions she had for Gabriela. Gabriela continued to nod in regards to Serena's instructions as she continued to talk

"I will call the house every 15 minutes to check on everything ok?" Serena said as she walked out of the door.

"Yes Mrs. Kou."

"And check the caller ID before you pick up the phone. If it's any of the numbers I gave you, pick it up, if not don't pick it up."

"Ok."

"You could also watch a little television, listen to some music and feel free to eat what ever you want." Seyia chimed in. "We should be home in a couple of hours."

"What do you mean she could watch TV? and play music!" Serena cried out "We're not paying her to hang out; we're paying her to watch our baby! And you're telling her she could watch TV!"

"Goodnight Gabriela." Seyia said ignoring his wife. "Lock the door ok? We'll call you when we get there." Seyia said as he closed the door behind him.

"YOU'RE DARN RIGHT WE'LL CALL YOU!" Serena called out over her shoulder,

"EVERY 15…NO…NO MAKE THAT 5 MINUTES!"

"Take it easy honey." Seyia spoke calmly to his wife as he led her to the elevator. "That's not a stranger we hired to baby-sit Destiny. You know her family…Her aunt babysat you when you were younger right?"

Serena pouted, "Why couldn't we get her Aunt…or even Rai…Mina or the other girls?"

"Don't you remember that you asked and they all told you they had plans tonight?" Seyia said looking at her, "Besides, Gabriela is a very responsible young lady. Didn't you tell me that she is an A student and that she's class president?"

Serena's face began to soften up again, "Humm…I guess you're right. I'm probably over reacting. Let's go and eat."

At the Restaurant

"Serena?" Seyia looked up at his wife. A concerned look was on his face. It has been an hour since they left the apartment to go out. True to her word, Serena called the house every 15 minutes. However, this time she was gone for much longer and Seyia was beginning to worry. When she finally did come back, be began to worry even more because of the look on her face. She had a look of worry, fear and confusion written all over her face. She held on to the back of the seat for support, fearing that if she didn't would fall to the ground.

"We have to go!" She said firmly

"What's wrong? What's going on?" He asked puzzled by the tone of her voice.

"Something is terribly wrong, I can feel it." She started, "I called the house more then once, and nothing…she didn't pick up the phone. Previously when I did call, she would pick up by the second ring…I've gotten used to that…" Her voice trailed off. She drew in a deep breath trying not to cry.

Seyia could tell by the tone of her voice and by how she looked, that they were better off leaving now. "Ok…let's just pay the bill first and then we'll go."

Normally it would have taken them 45 minutes to get from the restaurant to their apartment. However with Serena driving, they managed to get home in 30 minutes. Before Seyia could say anything or even get out of the car, Serena dashed out of the car and ran towards the building with Seyia running not to far behind. She opened the door and ran up the stairs. Thankfully, they lived on the 3rd floor, so it didn't take her long to run up the stairs. She made it to the apartment before Seyia. When she saw the front door to her apartment wide open, her heart stopped. Her worst nightmares were beginning to come true. She opened her mouth and let out the loudest scream of horror.

That made Sayia rush to the apartment even faster. When he finally reached it, he saw his wife standing still in front of the door screaming and crying at the same time. He ran inside the apartment…and noticed Gabriela laying face down on the floor. A look of horror crossed his face. He couldn't believe what was going on. Everything was like in slow motion as he ran to his daughter's room and gasped in horror as he noticed her room was trashed with everything thrown about and his daughter missing. "NOOOOOOOOO!" He screamed in horror and anger.


	7. Lost Love and Chasting Luna

Note from Author: You guys will not believe how tired I am! but I had to finsh this. Actually, This was suppose to be Chapter 6, but I didn' relieze how long the chapter was going to be..and I don't like writing long chapers..so I broke it up.Also,as a warning for anyone who loves Seyia...don't say I didn't warn you...

Anyway I'm now working on Chapter 8 and that was suppose to be 7...who cares...I guess your happy as long as you have the story to read. Don't forget to R&R : )

Happy reading!

Chapter 7

15 minutes later, Gabriela woke up from her unconsciousness and the police were at the apartment. When Gabriela found out what had happen, she cried uncontrollably. One of the cops sat with her, the other sat with Seyia and Serena and the third surveyed the entire apartment, looking for any clues.

"Tell us what happened" The officer sitting with Gabriela asked

"Well," She started, still crying "Mr. and Mrs. Kou left the apartment at about 7:30 pm. They at an 8:30 reservation at the restaurant."

"Which restaurant?"

Gabriela thought a moment before she spoke. "It was Stardust I think…yea that's right."

"Ok." The officer said as she wrote down some notes in her note pad.

"As soon as they left, I checked on the baby. She was sleeping in her crib, so I decided to watch a little TV and I got something to eat. As Mrs. Kou promised, she called every 15 minutes. Everything was fine until…" Her voice trailed off.

"Until what dear?" The officer asked.

"Until the door bell rang." Gabriela paused; she tried to hold back her tears. "I walked over to the door and looked through the peephole. Honestly…"She now spoke a little more franticly, "Had I know what she was going to do, I wouldn't have opened the door. I wouldn't have opened the door!" She no longer had the strength to hold back her tears.

"Who is she? What is her name?"

Gabriela drew in a deep breath and tried to calm down her breathing before she spoke. "Never in a million years I would think she would do what she did. I thought she was their friend…"

"Who?" The officer now sounded anxious to know who it was.

"Her name is…."Gabriela started, "Her name is Savanna Hony. She lives a few apartments down the hall. Room 345"

"Savanna!" Serena shouted. Gabriela jumped in her seat in surprise. She didn't expect for Serena to hear her since she was across the room. "NO! Please tell me that you are not serious! She couldn't…she wouldn't…oh please tell me….No! Noooo!" Serena pleaded.

"Can someone please check Ms. Hony's apartment." The officer sitting with Gabriela said out loud. Two of the officers left the apartment to go to Savanna's apartment, leaving the one behind with Gabriela, Seyia and Serena. The officer turned to Serena. "Do you know Ms. Hony?"

Serena still in disbelief looked up at the officer. "Yes." She whispered. "She's my neighbor. I've known her for a year. Right after we got married, we both moved here. Both her and her husband moved in the same day as us, we became instant friends." She paused and then continued. "She's in her mid 30's…and because of that, I viewed her as the older sister I never had. Someone who was married like me and who could relate. When she heard about the birth, she was as happy as Seyia and I. One day a month ago, I had to run a couple of errands and I couldn't bring Destiny with me. So I asked her to watch her. When I got back, both of them were gone. I went to her house, but before I knocked on the door, I heard her over saying that she was watching over her new baby…I did get Destiny back, I did confront her about what I heard her say, and she would saying how she was just joking around to one of her friends. I…I just put the whole thing in the back of my head. I didn't take it that seriously." She stood up from off the couch and walked over to the window. She looked out of the window as she continued to speak. "I never in a million years would picture her doing this to us."

At hearing what his wife said, Seyia couldn't control his emotions any longer…this was just too much for him to handle, he finally lost his temper and yelled at Serena. "What do you mean you didn't take it seriously!" He stormed over to where she stood, "Some one claims that our baby is their's and you just blew it off!"

"She said she was joking!" Serena cried out turning to face Seyia.

"Joking?" Seyia continued to yell…his eyes filled with anger. Any chance of him controlling his tongue was completely out of the question by this point. "You are…" He started with out thinking, "You are the most irresponsible person I have ever met! I have never ever come across someone as gullible as you! You think that everyone in the whole world has a good heart and good intentions! Well, they don't! What the hell did Darien ever see in you! He must have been a fool to fall for you!" The minute he said those last words, he wished that he could take them back. Too late. Serena's usual calm and inviting blue eyes were now filled with such anger that he had never seen before. Before he knew it, she slapped him so hard he nearly fell to the ground.

"How dare you!" She growled. "Where do you get off talking to me like you're so innocent in this whole thing? Do you really think that this is any more my fault then yours? What about you saying you need me, when I really didn't want to go out tonight? I had a bad feeling…I didn't want to go out!" She was now shaking so badly she fell to the ground crying uncontrollability. "And how could you say that about Darien? I though you were his best friend! You don't know anything at all about my relationship with him! He never once called me on my faults, no matter how angry he was with me. Almost 3 years ago I lost him! And you know what? I'm still not over it! I never will be…never ever! He was my soul mate…my second half! I love him still and I miss him!"

Seyia now drew away from Serena with a hurt look in his eyes. Serena now realizing what she had said, started to apologys but Seyia stopped her before she spoke.

"I was wrong to say what I said." He started calmly, "I honestly didn't mean it at all. But you obviously meant what you said about Darien. You know…I guess in reality I'm the fool. Here I was all this time thinking that you loved me and you don't?"

"Seyia I…" Serena started but was cut off.

"NO!" He yelled, "No! Don't say it! You know you're not sorry! I remember when he was alive and the two of you were together…I was always kidding around saying with him telling him that not even death can pull you two apart. I would never think in my lifetime, that I would be right!" He paused and drew in a deep breath and began to talk calmly. He knelled down in font of his wife and took her face in his hand. He looked into her tear felled blue eyes and saw the pain that was behind them. "I probably would feel the same way as you do…" He whispered, "He still has a place in your heart does he? What about me? Where do I fit in?"

"That's not fair!" Serena cried out as she stood up and drew away form Seyia. "You're not being fair! If I didn't love you, then why did I marry you?"

Seyia stood up him self, as he continued to look at his wife. "To fill in the emptiness in your heart." He said walking towards her. He continued to speak calmly, "Sometimes I could swear that he's still alive, and that's why he's still in your heart. If he truly were gone, by now you would have moved on, the two of you really were meant for each other."

Serena looked deeply into Seyia's eyes. His eyes looked at her with such deep love that she silently wondered if her's looked back with the same love. She knew in her mind that she was in love with Seyia…but he was right, not even death could stop her from loving Darien any less. A smile came across her face. She kissed him softly, "After Darien's death," She started, "You were always there. You helped me through my hardest times…you are the father of our baby. I will always love you and don't ever think I won't. Now our baby is missing, and we need to stick ever closer together!"

"Your right, your're right" Seyia said wrapping his arms around her. "I love you so much, let's never fight like this again…ok?"

"Ok." Serena whispered.

5 months passed since her dauther's disappearance. When the cops finally got permission to search Savanna's apartment, the apartment was cleaned out. They were gone. The cops worked hard to find Seyia and Serena's Daughter but sadly they never found her. A month and a half after Destiny's disappearance, the door bell rang one night. Two officers were at the door. Serena was in the apartment by her self…when she saw the officers she couldn't shake off the feeling. When she opened the door, they conformed her worst nightmare. Seyia was killed in a drunk driving accident, about 2 miles from home. He was not the one drinking…it was a few teenagers. All but the driver of the other car was killed. Serena couldn't control her self, she cried until she couldn't cry anymore. Her whole world…gone.

She was now sitting in her apartment. She thought back on the past few months. She was thankful to have her family and her friends support. But no matter how hard they tried, she was still very much depressed. For someone who was 21 years old, she felt that she experienced it all. She lost not one, but two loves of her life and she lost her only child. She cried a little bit but quickly wiped away the tears. She lost all the strength she had from crying. She decided that she couldn't stay in the apartment any longer, so she decided to step out.

"Hey Luna!" She called out. "Where are you?"

The little black cat walked towards her from the direction of Serena's room. She arched her back as she stretched. "Yes?" She asked in between yawns.

Serena looked out of the window then looked back towards Luna. "Oh Luna, I didn't mean to wake you. It's such a beautiful day out side, I thought maybe we could go out to town and walk around. Do you want to come?"

"Well," Luna began, looking up at Serena, "As long as I don't have to go in that bag of yours, then it doesn't sound like a bad idea."

"No problem at all Luna." Serena said smiling. "Let's go now before it get's too late."

Being that no pet are allowed in any stores, Serena was limited at what she could do. That didn't bother her at all. Before she left the apartment, she packed lunch for her and Luna. Exausted from her window shopping, Serena decided to visit the local park to have her lunch. A both her and Luna were sitting and eating, something caught Luna's eyes and she ran off to find it.

"Luna!" Serena called out, startled by her cat suddenly taking off. It wasn't like her to be like that. "Luna wait!" Serena called out as she quickly packed her stuff and ran after the cat. As she ran, she dogged whoever was in her way. Luna continued to run, paying no attention to Serena commands for her to stop. Serena continued to chase after the cat. All of a sudden, a figure stepped out of the Connor in front of her.

"Nooooo!" She cried out as she ran full speed into the figure.

"Whoa!" He cried out in surprise as both he and Serena were knocked to the ground.

"Why don't you just watch were you're going huh?" Serena said angrily.

"Hey, I should say the same to you!" The young man replied equally upset. As he began to sit up to further tell her off, he gasped in shock and surprise at what he saw.

"What? Cat took your-" Serena started to say as she sat up rubbing her head but she quickly stopped. Her heart nearly stopped. The young man she ran into, he looked like a splitting image of…Darien.

For anyone who LOVES Sayia, forgive me for killing him off, I really didn't want to, I tell ya the truth! But the thing is this...do you really think he would end his marrage with Serena for any reason? And Darien was already back in town...eventually he would have found her right? I don't believe in getting a devorse for no aparent reason sooo... He had go...too bad sooo sad. Stay tuned for the next Chapter! Goodnight!


	8. I've Finally Found You!

Authors Note: Hey…how are all of you doing? Fine I hope. I really wanted to thank all of you for reading my story. With all the reviews I get, it helps me out a lot. Especially what ever constructed critique I get. Those help me to see problems that I have never noticed before and encourage me to make the need changes to improve my story. Honestly, the problem I've been faced with lately is that when I receive a critique, but it's not specifically talking about what is wrong. Or I have received comments like…'how stupid' I must befor something that I published. Please do me a favor and be respectful here. Now I'm only talking to a few of you and you know who I'm talking to. I don't mean to be rude, but this is my story…whatever happens, happens. If you've got a great idea to improve my story, let me know and I make the changes and give you credit. If you've got a problem or a critique, spill it out…but tell me specifically what it is that I have done wrong and what I could do to correct it. The last time that I checked, I couldn't read people's mind, especially over the internet. Please be kind…if I were to review your stories, I would treat you and your story with the same respect that I ask from you. I honestly don't mean to sound rude, but I had to say something. Anyway those of you who are fans of DxS will really love this chapter. Hope you enjoy! Don't forget to R&R!

Chapter 8

"Are you ok?" He asked her. They both had the same shocked expression on their faces. As Serena started to get her self up but she suddenly felt so weak in the knees that she couldn't get herself up.

"No here, let me help you up." He said as he first got up and then extended his hand towards her. As she held out her hand and grabbed his, she felt it. There was a connection, like sparks flying….fireworks singing in the midnight sky. She felt a tingling sensation running through her body He likewise felt it too. It's her! All this time and I've finally found her! He thought to him self. It took him only a few minutes to recognize her. She looked different from the picture he had of her. Now instead of the unique pigtails with the buns atop of each, her hair was pulled back into a pony tail. She still had the bangs; however her hair was noticeably shorter. Had she had her hair out long, it probably would reach 6 inches below her waist. Why did she change her hair style? He thought to himself. Suddenly he began to feel weak in the knees. He waited for this moment for such a long time. He rehearsed how he would react when he saw her many times in his head. Now, being before her and looking into those blue eyes, he felt like taking her into his arms and kissing her long and passionately. NO! He quickly banished his thoughts No, I have to keep my cool. It's been 4 years since I last saw her, she thinks I'm dead. She would think I'm crazy if I suddenly told her who I was. Look… He quickly observed her She hasn't recognized you by now, but you have recognized her. Your best bet is to gain her trust and then when the time is right, tell her the truth. You still have the bracelet she gave you and only you too know what you talked about before you left. Only you know her deepest secrete, that she is Sailormoon. He was suddenly taken away from his thoughts when her heard her talking.

"Hey, are you ok?" Her blue eyes were filled with concern for him.

"Yea, I'm fine. Are you ok?"

She smiled at him warmly, "Sure, I'll be ok. I'm sorry I ran into you like that. I was having lunch with my cat, and she suddenly ran off. She must be long gone by now." A sad look came across her face. I truly hope that she's ok She thought.

"Well, why don't I help you look for her? It shouldn't be too hard to spot a little black cat." He said Oh no! she didn't say anything about a little black cat!

"I didn't say anything about a little black cat," Serena echoed his thoughts. She raised one eye brow as she looked up at him in puzzlement. "How would you know what she looks like?"

Think quickly Darien…Think quickly! "Oh," He began, "I saw a little black cat running down that way," He pointed to the right, "That was shortly before I ran into you."

He sighed with relief when he saw that her expression grew warm. She brought it "Oh, ok." She said smiling. "Let's go and look for her."

"Ok." Darien said as he and Serena began to walk down the path way. As they were walking Serena began to speak. "I'm sure happy that you are helping me. That's very kind of you, to help out a complete stranger." She looked up at him and smiled. Her blue eyes sparkled. "By the way, I almost forgot to introduce myself," She stopped and turned to him. She extended out her hand to shake his. "My name is Serena Kou, what's yours?"

At hearing her last name, Darien felt like the ground beneath him just crumbled and he was about to fall. How could they get married? Why him? How could he do that to him? How could she do that to him? Hold it there buddy, they thought you were dead. She free to be with who she wants if she thinks your dead. A sudden sadness over came him. All this time and now it was too late. Either way you look at it, it's over…she's taken. Seyia is a great guy, he would take care of her as well as I would. in his defeated state, he asked, "So how long have you been married for?"

She looked at him with confusion written across her face. "How did you know I was married? I know I didn't mention that to you."

Did she say _was_? Meaning that she may not be married? Oh my gosh, I still might have a chance! But she's right, she didn't tell me she was married…only I would know what her maiden name is. Think…think…what do I say? What excuse could I come up with? "Uh…it was just a guess." He quickly said. "Are you married?" He added.

_I can't shake off the feeling…_Serena thought to herself. _Why is it that you remind me so much of him? I've got to stop tormenting my self. It really must be that he's a good guesser. It's possible that Luna ran pass him, and I still do have my wedding ring on. Darien has been gone for 4 years now. This guy just looks like him. By the way, his hair is longer. Darien would never wear his hair like that. _Serena sighed. "Yeah, it's a very good guess. But…" Sadness came across her face as she looked up at him. Trying to hold back the tears she continued, "But I've been a widow for the past month. We would have been together for two years now."

Darien's eyes widen in shock and disbelief. No! It can't be. He's dead. Yea I want Serena back, but I would never ever… Darien swallowed hard, "I'm very sorry to hear about that."

"Thank you." Serena whispered. After a moment of silence from the both of them, she continued. "So, you never told me your name."

Think quick! "Hum…uh…my…name?" Darien scrambled to think of a name. He finally thought of one. "My name is Ryan." He began, "Ryan Yennata." Yennata? What kind of name is that?

A thoughtful look came across her face. "Humm…Yennata…Interesting, I like it." She smiled as she looked up at him. Just then she looked at her watch as she saw it was getting darker. "Oh! We've got to go now and look for her. I'm so worried!"

"Ok, let's go." Darien said as him and Serena continued to look for Luna.

After about 10 minutes, they found Luna. She was curled up in a little ball on the bench. "Luna!" Serena called out to her cat as she ran towards her. Luna woke up as she heard Serena calling out her name and running towards her. Darien was following closely behind. The little black cat uncurled herself and stretched out. She yawned as she sat up. She started to talk but stopped when she saw 'Ryan'.

"Luna! What happened! I was so worried. Why did you run off like that?" Serena started rambling as she sat down next to the cat. She then turned to Darien who was still a few feet behind. With Luna in her arms, she walked over towards him. "Ryan, I'd like you to meet Luna, Luna this is Ryan."

Luna looked up to see this 'Ryan'. She tilted her little black head to the side, "Meow?" Was Luna's response. She suddenly with out any reason started to hiss. "Luna what's wrong?" Serena asked concern, "Oh, I get it" She looked up at Darien, "She doesn't know you. She gets nervous around new people."

"Oh." Was all that Darien could say. He looked around, it was dark out. He couldn't just let her walk home by herself. "You know, it's pretty dark out, may I walk you home?"

As if to respond to his question, Luna hissed again. "Stop that Luna! This young man has been very helpful in helping me find you! You could at least be nice!" Serena Scold the little cat. In response, Luna purred. "That's much better." She turned her attention to Darien and then smiled. "Sure, I'd be glad."

"Great." Darien said. They stared to walk towards the exit of the park. "You know, I'm happy to have met you today."

"Really?" Serena asked. She didn't look at him, but continued to look striate ahead. She felt the same way too. For some unknown reason, she felt….safe around him….she knew the feeling came so suddenly, but she couldn't shake the feeling off. _Ryan…where do I know you from? We must have met before. Why can't I remember? _"I'm happy that we met too Ryan." She said smiling.

"So…" Darien started. "When you're not chasing after your cat and running into people, what do you do?"

"I go to a junior college. Right now I'm in my second year. "

"Really…so what's your major?"

"At present, I'm undecided. I know that I want to do something in which I could help people, but I'm so lost."

"Well, why not be a nurse? You help people a lot that way."

Serena smiled shaking her head. She giggled as she looked up at him. "One day, a couple of years ago, one of my friends had a small accident. She was bleeding a lot. It wasn't that serious but I remember that I started to feel nauseated when I saw all of that blood. I vowed right then and there not to go into the health care field."

Darien took in all that she said and thought for a second before he spoke again. "Well," He started, "There are many things you could do in the health care field that doesn't involve blood."

Serena looked up at him and raised an eye brow. "Name one thing."

"Huh…" Darien thought for a second then he answered her. "Physical Therapy."

Serena pouted thoughtfully. "Humm….that sounds interesting."

"I could picture you doing that. You have such a kind heart and you really like to help others." Darien's eyes lit up as he thought of something else. "Or you could be a junior high school teacher who would have to deal with that one student who's always running late to class!" He started to laugh hysterically. However he noticed that Serena wasn't laughing, as a matter of fact, she kind of had a serious expression on her face. "Did I say something wrong?"

Serena shook her head. "No, it's not anything really." The both continued to walk but in silence. Serena broke the silence. "Ryan, I don't know why…but since I met you it's almost like…It feels like I met you before, but I know that I haven't…I'm almost sure. But I feel at ease around you, like I'm around an old friend."

Darien looked at her. She's so beautiful He thought I wish I could take her in my arms right now! I feel so bad that I can't tell her the truth right now, But if I could hang on a little longer… "Maybe we have met before. A long time ago. May be we were close and one of us left and never returned." His voice held a hint of sadness.

They were now in front of Serena's apartment building. "Well, we're here." Serena said happily. "Thank you so much for walking me home. You are such a gentleman."

"Thank you. It was my pleasure."

Serena smiled. "Hum…" She started to look through her bag for her keys. Luna at this point was sleeping in her arms, so it was not really easy to dig for her keys. "Hey, you wouldn't mind holding her while I look for my keys?"

Remembering Luna's earlier reaction Darien said "You don't think she'll scratch me?"

"Oh no. She's not like that. Besides, she's sleeping right now."

"In that case, sure I'll hold on to her."

Serena handed him Luna and searched through her bag for her keys. "Got it!" She said as she pulled the keys out of the bag. She took Luna back from Darien. As she took Luna from him, they touched again. That same spark overwhelmed both of them. They both smiled, knowing what they felt. Darien started to back away. "So..." He said in a low voice. "I guess I should go right now."

"I guess…" Serena whispered. "Wait!" She suddenly called out. He turned around and looked at her. She walked over towards him. A huge smile on her face. "I'm going to be at the park tomorrow. Maybe we could run into each other again and maybe after that we could go to a café…we could talk. The next day we could run into each other again and have lunch…."

Darien smiled. "That sounds like a lot of running."

"So then…we don't have to…" Serena stopped. She couldn't control what she was about to do. Call it bold, call it crazy. But with the two of them standing under the moon light and his eyes and everything…she kissed him. To say that Darien was surprised is an understatement. This is what he wanted. He relaxed and put his arms around her. Fire works were flying. It felt like time had stood still and they were in their own world. When they finished, they just looked at deeply into on another's eyes. _That felt so…familiar. _Serena thought to herself. _It felt so…much like kissing… _"Darien…" She whispered.

Darien's eyes widened She recognizes me now? But looking into her eyes He knew he was wrong.

"Humm…I…" She started.

"He was your true love right?" Darien asked.

She looked up at him with eyes starting to fill with tears. "That's an understatement. He was my second half. He was my soul mate. He was my everything. I was so much in love with him and I don't think no matter how hard I try, I can't stop thinking of him."

"What happened to him?" Darien asked

"Four years ago, he had to go on a business trip to London. It was only going to be for a couple of months. But later that day, I heard on the news that the plain crashed and only 40 survived. I assumed that he didn't…especially when the days turned to weeks and months and years. I figured that if he was alive, he would have called me, tried to contact me some how." Serena started to cry. "Then I got married, thinking that if I moved on I wouldn't be tormented by his lost. But with my baby and my husband gone, leaving me with these feelings…I don't know how much longer I could survive. It's like someone has taken my oxygen away and I can't breath and every minute that passes by, I'm dying inside. Everyday I wished I was on that plain with him, everyday I wished that I died with him so that I wouldn't feel the pain of living with out him!"

Darien started to cry himself. He couldn't hold back anymore…he wanted to ease her pain. He wanted to hold her in his arms, just how he was now. He wanted to kiss her and be with her forever and never ever leave her side. "I didn't mean to cause you this pain….I know I promised you that nothing at all can keep us apart. I promised that always and forever we would be together. The last thing that you told me was that you would wait for me and that you loved me. I told you that I loved you. And before I left, you gave me an envelope with that perfume you always wear. The one with the strawberry sent. You always sprayed that on you hair. And you gave me your bracelet, the one with crescent moons, bunnies and stars around it." Serena looked up at him with complete shock, confusion, and denial.

"No…"She whispered to herself as she drew away. _He's right…about the bracelet and what Darien said…the perfume…everything. But, no…he couldn't be Darien…why did he keep me waiting so long thinking that he was dead? _"No…you couldn't be him…." She looked up and stared deeply into his eyes, searching for an answer. Suddenly he pulled out something shiny from his pocket. It was a bracelet with crescent moons, bunnies and stars around it. "My bracelet!" Serena gasped. Serena fell to the ground. Everything was starting to make sense now. It really was him. After all of this time… and he never died… "WHAT HAPPENED TO YOU?" She yelled in anger. "WHY DIDN'T YOU CALL ME?" She gasped for breath as she cried uncontrollably. "Why did you…how could you do this to me?" She whispered not looking up at him.

He should have expected that when she finally did figured out who he was, she would be very upset. He knelled down next to her and held her face in his hand. "I would never ever dream of doing this to you on purpose. I came back here to find you. I love you so much." He stood up again and continued to talk to her. "After the accident, I was in and out of consciousness. By the time I reached the hospital, I fell into coma. I didn't wake up again until 7months later and for 4 months, I couldn't remember who I was or where I was. Gradually my memory came back. Then one night I had a dream about you, it all came back to me...the accident and you and how much I loved you. I lost everything in the accident, all my papers. Thankfully there was this nurse, her name is Sabrina. Since I've been in the hospital, she's been encouraging me…she was the best friend that I ever could have. She knew how much I loved you and how much you loved me. She helped me to get back to you. She got me a job and a place to stay. I worked hard for almost a year trying to get my paper works. But I only had a limited memory of you, even when I came back here. I couldn't remember your last name…or where you lived…I couldn't even remember you friends' name! All I knew was that you lived around here. So everyday after work, I came to the park to look for you…hopping that you would be here and today I finally found you. But you didn't recognize me, so I had to make up a name because I feared that if I told you the truth, you wouldn't believe me." Darien took in a deep breath after he spoke. Serena was left looking up at him with tears still in her eyes.

Serena sighed. Surprisingly, Luna was still a sleep in her arms. She rocked the cat in her arms. Cradling her like a baby. "All of this is just too much for me." She said as she stood up. She walked towards her door leaving Darien behind. When she got to the door, she stopped and turned back to him. "You came all this way back for me…you pretended to be someone else…you worked hard to get to this point…all for me?" She leaded against the door and took in a deep breath. Her head was hurting her from crying and for all the information that was now trying to enter it.

Darien walked over towards Serena. He could see the confusion in her eyes, the puffiness of her checks after crying so much. How much has she cried over the years? He wondered none of this would have happened to her had I not left, It's all my fault that she's hurt like this "I wish that I could turn back time. I wish that I could take away all of the pain that I caused you. I wish…" Darien's voice trailed off as he saw the stern look in her eyes. However, it was only there for a second. Finally the joy and sparkle came back to her eyes. The smile that he loved so much came back across her face.

"Wishing won't change a thing that has happened to me. " She said firmly "So much has happened and yet the one thing that I've ever wanted is back in my life. You save me. If you never came back, I don't know how long…" Her voice trailed off as she started to cry again. "I love you so much!" She cried out with joy as she jumped into his arms. "Don't ever leave me again! Never!"

Darien started to cry himself. Finally, his life was complete. He found what he was looking for. "I will never ever leave you like that again, my princess. Always and forever we will be together."

Serena looked up at him and at that moment they kissed. "Do you promise?" She whispered as the held their embraces after kissing.

"Yes I do…with all my heart I mean it." Darien whispered back into her ears. Never He thought I'll never do this to us again


	9. New beginings

Author's note: I'm back! That didn't take too long, did it? I hope not. I'm on a roll...when I think I can't write...I write and now I have two new fanfics I'm working on besides this one (check them out...they're both pretty cool). **sighs** besides chapter nine, I'm also working on chapter 10 and 11...so who knows, they may come out quickly I don't know. I can't stop writing..I think it's my addiction or something like that...gotta take it easy...easy does it...easy..am I getting too wird for you guys **smiles slyly** heehehehe

So, anyway this is another very sweet chapater...think back to chapter four and you'll know what I mean. I really hope that you enjoy this chapter. Also like I said in the preview...the drama part is still going to be present, but I think that later on it's going to be more action and suspence. So be prepared. It's going to be a ride. Well, enough with my talking, read on! and don't forget to read and review!

Chapter 9

As Darien and Serena held their embrace, neither one wanted to let go. "I'm so glad you're back in my life." Serena whispered looking up into his dark blue eyes. Her own eyes held a since of renewal…a renewal of her life. A smile came across her face, an almost devilish one at that. In a flirty voice she spoke "Now that I have you in my arms, I'm afraid I can't let you go."

Darien gave her a confused look in regards to the sudden look on her face. "Huh?" Was all he could say. As sudden as the devilish look came across her features, a serious on came replacing it. Her tone of voice now matched her facial expression. "Darien, you owe me! It almost seems like forever since we've been together. Aside from working and my attending my classes at the university, we are going to be together every single day this week!"

Darien's eyes widen a bit but then soften at Serena's sudden reaction. He's voice was soft, just above a whisper. "I see that you've grown to be a bit bossier since the last time I saw you…I actually like it."

"What do you expect?" Serena shrugged her shoulders as she loosened her embrace around Darien. She stepped back, arms across her chest. "I'm almost afraid to let you go now. When I thought you were gone….even if I did get married and have a child…" Her voice trailed off as she thought of Destiny. A single tear came down from her eyes.

"You had a child with Seyia?" Darien asked

Serena nodded as she continued. "A few months ago she was kidnapped. The police, Seyia, the girls, my parents and I…we all looked for her, but we never found her. When the police finally caught up to the kidnappers, they told the police that they got rid of her…that they got afraid of being caught and that they weren't thinking…so they got rid of my baby!" By this time Serena was sobbing, "I thought losing you was bad, but losing her…she really was a part of me. I really need you; I can't lose you again…not that way. I know that things in life just happen just because…I know that there aren't any guarantees for the next day or the day after that…there are no certainties. So if I seem a little bossy…if I act a little clingy…if I seem to be very needy, it's because of everything that has happened and I'm so afraid that it would happen again." Serena paused and an even more serious look came across her face. She looked away from Darien as she continued to speak. "And if it does happen again, unlike this time, I don't think I would be able to live."

"Don't say that!" Darien scolded her. "Even if I did die, I would never want anything bad to happen to you. My wish would be for you to live long and happy." His hands rested atop Serena's shoulders as he looked directly into her eyes. He sighed. "At first, it had hurt me to think that you moved on. But then realizing that you only did so because you thought I was dead only made me…happy. Because I knew that smile that I loved so much was brightens the earth day by day. Your happiness is like the sunshine that brightens everyone like the sun." A distant look came across his eyes, and then he spoke again. "You would be a source of encouragement to those suffering from similar situations." He now whispered "Don't let the sunset forever if I'm gone. Please. If you killed yourself thinking I was dead, we wouldn't be together right now…you wouldn't have fallen in love again or even have a baby."

"You're right…" She whispered.

"So, with that said, what time should I pick you up?" Darien asked happily

Serena thought for a moment, then she spoke, "How about 7pm?"

"Sounds good…I know a great-"He was cut off by Serena who cut in excitedly

"We could go to a restaurant, then go to a movie or rent a movie and watch it at my place or your place or we could-" This time it was Darien who cut Serena off by putting a finger against her lips. His smile for her held so much love. "Now's my turn to be bossy." He said with a cocky smile. "I'll pick you up at 7pm and from there I will decide what to do next ok?" All Serena could do was give him a weak smile and nod. He gave her a quick kiss on the lips. "Goodnight my princess." He whispered

"Goodnight my prince." She whispered, "See you tomorrow!" With that they both went in their different direction.

As Darien walked home after seeing Serena off, his mind started to drift. The only thing he could think about at the moment was…his baby…

**Flashback (8 months ago)**

_It was early in the morning and Darien was heading off for work. It just so happened that of all days his car decided to brake down. When he called the cab service, they were experiencing unusually high call volumes and he was left on hold for more then 15 minutes. _I can't be late for work again_ He thought to himself _this would be the 3rd time this month! _So he then decided that the best thing to do would be to take the bus, but he didn't know the schedule let alone which bus to take to work. Thankfully his job wasn't too far away, so he decided to walk. He was about 5 blocks from his apartment when he passed an alley. On another day, nothing would even draw his attention to this alley. But this day was different. Although it was faint and the noise around the area tried to cover it, he heard it. A baby's cry._

_Curious, Darien made his way through the alley. He kept listening again for the sound. There! He noticed it was coming from…Darien ran as fast as he could to the dumpster. He didn't know what he would find when he reached the dumpster. He stepped on the edge of the dumpster and pulled himself up to see what was inside. His eyes widen with shock and horror. Inside the dumpster was a baby! And the baby was alive! He didn't know how he did it, counting on the fact that the dumpster was taller then he was, but he reached down into the dumpster and pulled the baby out. The baby cried louder then before, almost as if to say 'Thank you'._

_Darien held the baby in arms protectively. He rocked the baby gently as he held it. "There…there…" He said softly to the baby. "It's ok now, you're safe." With that he rushed the baby to the hospital._

_45 minutes had passed. He was more then late for work. Although as soon as he dropped off the baby, he was allowed to leave, his choose was to stay until he could find out how the baby was doing. He didn't know why, but it was important for him to know. Just then, the doctor came to see him. He knew she was there for him since he was the only one in the room. "How's the baby?" He asked eagerly with a concern look in his eyes._

"_She" The doctor emphases on 'she' "Is a very lucky baby…no cuts or burses, no infections what so ever."_

"_Can I see her?" Darien asked._

_The doctor smiled as she motioned for him to follow her. "Of course you can, you were the one to save her life."_

_Darien smiled as he stood up and followed the doctor. As they walked to where the baby was, the doctor continued to talk to him. "Normally in these cases, we would keep the baby's receive until we could find a more suitable place for the baby. Unfortunately, we just don't have enough room for this baby to stay. We recently had an unusually high drop off rate. Normally in these circumstances we try to find a foster home for the child. If you want to and are capable of doing so you can foster this child." At that moment the both stopped in front of a closed door. The doctor turned to Darien and smiled again. "It's so wonderful to see people who are so eager to help out little ones such as this one. You must have work that you are late for, yet you dropped them all for this little one, why?" She asked._

_With out thinking of a response, Darien spoke from the heart. "It's just so cruel that someone can treat an innocent child like this. She hasn't done anything wrong to anyone. She deserves to have a better life and to not grow up feeling alone and not loved. She needs to be loved."_

_The doctor simply nodded her head when he finished. She opened the door to the baby's room. "It sounds like you've been there before." She looked back towards him as she walked towards the crib._

"_No, not like this. My parents died when I was younger…old enough to remember them and what happened. She wouldn't remember this." He thought for a moment before he spoke again. "What papers do I have to sign?"_

**(Flash back over)**

As Darien continued to walk, he thought about the baby who he had fostered. Because he felt that destiny had brought them together, he decided to call her Destiny. For 5 months she lived with him, things were hard at first, but just when things started to get better he received a call saying that there was a family that wanted to adopt her. Although Darien really didn't want to let her go he did. Ever since then he hasn't for gotten about her and he never would.

It's been about two months since Serena and Darien met again. Things started off from where is ended. Serena had never been happier then she was when she was with Darien. Everyone was more happy then surprised to see that Darien was actually alive.

"What am I going to wear!" Serena cried out as she was in her closet rumbling around for an out fit to wear. The floor was completely covered with cloths. Mina, Leta and Amy sat in different areas of Serena's room. Raye wasn't there because she had work to do at the temple. The 3 girls looked on as their friend was running around the apartment.

"He's going to be here in 10 minutes!" Serena cried out. Serena had no idea where Darien was planning on taking her. All he said was that it was a surprise and to dress nice. What did he mean by nice? _'Aaaaagggghhh!' _She screamed inside her head.

"Serena, I like what you have on right now." Mina said. Serena looked down at the out fit that she was wearing. A short black skirt and a fitted hot pink t-shirt with sandals. Serena looked back up to her friend. "This is _cute _not _nice_ and besides, what on earth does he mean by _nice_? Does he mean hot and sexy or does he mean conservative?" Serena rambled.

"Well," Mina continued, "I think it is nice. The weather out side isn't bad and you could wear it indoors or out."

Serena thought for a moment at what her friend said. "Ok, I'll change." She said as she headed for the closet again.

"What ever happened to that black dress you brought at the mall with us? I think that would look great on you." Leta said.

Serena thought for a moment then dinged deep in the back of her closet and a couple a seconds later pulled out the very sexy black dress. "You mean this?" She asked.

"Yea, that's it!" Leta explained, "Why don't you wear that?"

"I can't believe you still have that!" Mina said "Heck, I still can't believe you brought it!"

"Well," Serena started thoughtfully, "He never did see me in this before."

"Try it on." Amy spoke up after keeping quite for most of the night.

Serena shrugged her shoulders as she took the dress with her to the bathroom. After a couple of minutes later, she came out wearing the dress. Her friends were slightly taken aback. She still looked great in that dress although buying it 4 years ago.

"Serena, you still look amazing in that dress!" Mina said smiling.

"You're going to knock Darien off his feet!" Leta said. Just then the door bell rang.

"Oh my gosh!" Serena gasped "He's here…he's here! Do I really look ok?"

"You look great Serena." Amy said sincerely. "Don't worry too much. I'll get the door while you finish get ready." With that she got up and left the room to get the door. A few minutes later, Amy came back to the room were Serena and the girls were. She was smiling ear to ear.

"What's up?" Serena asked curiously wondering why her friend had such an expression on her face.

Amy walked back to were she was sitting before. The smile still on her face. "Oh nothing." She said. Mina then got up and left the room followed by Leta. They came back a couple of minutes later with the same expression as Amy. Serena looked at her friends completely confused. "Ok…"She said slowly as she left the room "You guys are wired!"

"We'll see you later!" Mina said still smiling. "We want to hear all the details when you get back!"

"About my date?" Serena asked confused as she stopped at the door of her room and turned back to her friends.

"You'll know soon enough." Amy said as she waved Serena good bye. Serena waved back to her friends as she left the room. When she walked into the living room where Darien was sitting, he looked up at her as she walked towards him. He couldn't help but having a compete look of shock on his face. To him Serena looked more then beautiful. He never would have thought in a million years that Serena would dress like that. He swallowed hard as he tried to stand up. He was somewhat weak in the knees. "Serena." Was all that he could say.

Serena like wise had a look of shock on her face. Handsome couldn't even begin to describe how amazing he looked. He was wearing a two piece black suit with a red shirt and black tie. He looked perfect. "Darien." Was all that Serena could say.

"You look so beautiful." Darien said smiling as he walked over towards Serena. He took her hand into his. "I've got a special night set up."

Serena smiled slyly. "Well, if it's so special then let's get this night started."

"Ok." Darien said as both he and Serena left the apartment closing the door behind them. Still in the room the girls sat.

"I can't believe it." Amy was the first to speak.

"She will be so happy." Mina said excitedly

"You know what she's gonna say." Leta said smiling

"Yea, but it also depends if she picks up on it. Remember what happened the first time around?"

All three girls thought for a moment and then bursted out in laughter. "That was a classic!" Mina said in between laughs.

"Let's just hope that Darien doesn't experience the same problem!" Amy said as her laugher suppressed

"Well what ever happens, we'll be hear talking about it all night!" Leta said "I'm hungry, do you any of you want something to eat?"

"Are your eyes still closed?" Darien asked as he walked down the hall with Serena, holding her hand.

"Of course!" Serena said with one hand covering her eyes.

Darien continued to lead Serena. Finally he stopped in front of a door. He looked back over his shoulder to see if her eyes were still closed. He then opened the door to a huge party room. It was a circler room with a wooden floor and very large windows all around the room. The Ceiling was also made of glass. Besides the candle light, the moonlight filled the room. Unknown to Serena, Darien had taken her to a restaurant that was in the middle of the park. They were on the top floor that over looked the park, lake and town. There was also a balcony out side. "Open your eyes." Darien whispered into her ears. She gasped in complete surprise at what she saw. She was in a huge room. At one end of the room was a set table for two and on the same side of the room where they were, two people, one playing the piano and the other the violin.

"Darien…how…why?" Was all that she could say. Just then they started a new song. Serena listen to what they were playing.

"Oh my gosh!" She gasped. As she sat down at the table, Darien pushed her in closer to the table and then going around the table to the other side he took his seat.

"What is it?" He asked concerned.

"That's the song from Lady and the tramp when Lady and the tramp were at the Italian restaurant!"

"You like?" He asked smiling

"I-" Serena began but was cut off when a waiter came to their table with their food. He placed an extra large plate in the middle….it was spaghetti and meatballs.

"Oh this is so perfect!" Serena cried out with joy. "This is so thoughtful. I really do love that movie, especially that scene!"

"I know." Darien said as he smiled

As they finished eating, Darien looked at Serena. She looked back at him with a huge smile on are face and spaghetti sauce all over it too. Darien chuckled.

"What is it?" Serena asked confused.

"You have spaghetti sauce all over your face!" He said now bursting out in laughter.

"I'm not the only one." She reached into her purse and handed him a mirror. When he looked into the mirror, both of them began to laugh they both wiped the sauce from their face. The music was still playing in the background. Suddenly Serena got up and walked over towards Darien. Darien looked up at her with a surprised look on her face but her smile reinsured him that everything was ok. "Let's dance." She said reaching out her hand. Darien nodded his head as he stood up. They walked out to the middle of the room. Serena wrapped her arms around his neck and Darien wrapped his arms around her waist. The song that they danced to was "All I ask of you" from The Phantom of the Opera. When they finished dancing, they both walked out to the balcony.

"Darien, I can't believe that you did all of this." Serena whispered as she stood by the railing looking down at the lake. She looked back towards him when he didn't answer. He was standing by the door looking inside. Serena for the first time noticed that he had something else on his mind. "Darien?" Serena asked concerned.

"Great! They just put the cake on the table!" Darien said

At the mention of cake, any concern Serena had for Darien melted away. Serena ran back inside towards the cake leaving a surprised Darien behind. But he smiled when instead of diving into the cake like she normally would; but instead she just stood their staring at it. She looked up at Darien as he walked towards her. Her eyes were filled were wide with shock and confusion. The cake Serena was staring at was heart shaped with red and white frosting. In the red frosting 'Will you marry me?' was written on it. Darien suddenly got down on one knee and pulled out a small box from his pocket. Automatically knowing what was happening; Serena fell to the ground on her knees in tears. Darien was slightly taken aback by her reaction. She suppressed her tears of joy long enough to hear and respond to Darien.

"Serena," He started "With out you…" He paused as he tried to hold back his own tears. "With out you I don't feel alive, I don't feel complete. I love you so much. Please say you'll be mine for ever."

"Darien." Serena started to cry again as she hugged him. "I've been dreaming for this day to come. I love you so much. Yes, I will marry you!"


	10. Dreams come true

**Author's note:** Hey guys what's up? Sorry for not up dating as quickly...although I think I'm doing ok with my updates. For a while I desided to take a brake from writing...and then I had finals with school and now I'm sick: ( Hopefully I'll feel better soon. So much has been going on around here...so it's pretty crazy. I'm working on two new fanfics that should be out some time this summer. One if for Tokyo Mew Mew and the other is for Teen Titans. Yea...both compleatly different from my usual Sailormoon fanfics...I'm I am into other stuff u know. I still have "Chance of a life time to work on...

My head is spining! I've been sick for a few days now...I think it's a chest cold or something. But I've been catching up on my reading of some of the fanfics on my fav. list. There are a heck of a lot of great writers out there...

Anyway, as far as this chapter goes...it takes place after Darien propose to Serena, so now she's talking to the girls about it. Then there's the wedding scean, which is more the the Wedding Scean when Serena married Seyia. I may have made some mistakes in some of the spelling...please don't send me any fires...or what ever u call it (My head is still spinning here...sigh...). Just a warning...it may move along pretty quickly...but only because I really don't want to go into the deals of the wedding...the stroy is not about the wedding..it's about the future...so Chapter 11 starts the future. But from chapter 11 until the end, I'm going to try to slow it down a bit and put detail ect. I have an idea of what I want to happen for the end, but I'm open to any idea's you have. just e-mail me or give me ur idea's in ur reviews...trust me, I'll give u a huge shout out. : )

Hey...also, how do u do those cute computer icons like O.o and what does it mean? I'm really trying to update myself so that I would type away like this : D : ) : ( : O ect. That's so boring! Well, enough with my chating and back to the story! don't forget to R&R

Chapter 10

Darien had just dropped Serena back to her apartment. She was smiling ear to ear. She felt like she was on cloud nine. She couldn't stop staring at the beautiful dimond ring that Darien gave her. _I'm going to marry Darien!_ She thought happily as she climed the staris to her apartment. When she opened the door, and steped in, she was almost surprised to see that her friends were still there.

"What are you still doing here?" She asked surprised. Her friends were sitting in the living room watching a show on the televison. The girls, now including Raye turned when the heard her voice. To Serena's surprise, all four of them came running towards her giving her a huge hug.

"We are so happy for you!" Mina said as tears flowed down her cheeks.

"How did he do it?" Raye asked excidenly.

"How romantic was it?" Amy asked

"Where did he take you?" Leta asked

Serena looked at her friends confused. _How did they know? _She thought to herself. She then remembered how strangely Leta, Mina and Amy were acting before she left. Darien must have told them what he had planed to do that night. A huge smile came across her face as she walked to the living room and turned off the television. She sat down on a comfy arm chair while her friends sat else where in the room. She then went on to give them all the details of that night.

"Then," She said as she continued "We went out to the balcony. We were out there not too long. I noticed that his thoughts were slightly else where. I was concern…that is…" She trailed of mysteriously.

"That is what? THAT IS WHAT!" Mina was practically at the edge of her seat with excitement.

"Whoa Mina, take it easy…she's gonna tell us you know." Leta said calmly. She then turn to look back at Serena. "What happened next?"

"Well…" Serena started off dramicly. All of the girls leaned in eagerly. "He mentioned cake and I ran inside!" All four girls sweat dropped at hearing serena's unexpected comment.

"Serena!" Raye growled annoyed

"Ok…ok!" Serena raised her hands in protest as she laughed. Just then Mina spotted it. The ring on Serena's hand.

"You said yes!" Mina cried out for joy as she and the others ran to their friends side and graped the hand that held the ring. "Oh my gosh!" she gasped "This is so beautiful!"

"So," Serena continued "When I went inside and saw the cake, I stopped in my tracks. The cake read 'Will You Marry Me?' Then Darien got on one knee and said 'Without you I don't feel alive, I don't feel compleat, I love you so much…please say you'll be mine forever.'!"

The girls sreaked with joy. "So when is the wedding?" Amy asked

Still smiling, Serena Said "This September, I think…We really don't have a set day yet. It doesn't need much planning…that's why it's going to be later on this year…at the most. I'm only inviting close friends and family…and Darien doesn't really have a huge guest list, so we're keeping it small."

"Are you going to invite the outer scouts?" Leta asked. But after asking the question, a bashful look came across her face. She knew the answer.

Serena only smiled and said "Of course I will…they are my friends too aren't they?"

"So who is going to be your Made of honor?" Mina asked.

Serena thought for a moment before she spoke. "Hum…it's so hard to choose just one…I mean I have you girls…that's four…and I can't leave Molly out…we've been friends since we were 3 years old…also when can't forget last time…I believe I only choose two of you…"

"Yeah…it was me and Amy." Mina added in.

"So, I was thinking about all of you….being my made of honors." Serena finshed smiling ear to ear.

The four girls gave a mixture of gasps and confused looks. "Uh…Serena…that's not tradison. You can't have five…especially if Darien is going to have only one Best man." Raye said matter of factly.

Serena only gave a pout towards her friend. "Well, if that's what you want, you don't have to be a made of honor, you could be a bridesmade for all I care…then you'll be the only one…that should even things up a bit." She smile at a smart remark.

"Serena…that doesn't make any sence…it would if Andrew were the groomsman…which he is not, so if that was a "Smart" remark…then you really need to think it through cause it sound stupid to me!" Raye shot back

"Here we go…" Leta said as she raised her arms up in the air.

As Raye and Serena began to have war with words, Amy cut in. "Girls…for once can you stop arguing?" She then turned her attention to Serena. "Serena, I think it's a pretty good idea…it's gives everyone an important role….It's a fair idea."

Serena's eyes lit up at her friend's comment. "Thank you so much!" She said happily as she got up and went over to her friend and gave her a hug. "I'm so happy that all of you are my best friends!" All the others, including Raye, surrounded Serena and Amy…all of them joined in a group hug.

**6 months later at the wedding**

Serena stood before the full length mirror. She couldn't believe that this day she has been dreaming about for years was finally here. She and Darien would soon be at the end of the aile, expressing their deep love for each other…sharing their own vows that they made and by the end of the day….she finally would be his wife. She tried not to cry so as not to mess up her makeup. She couldn't help but think about the past two years of her life. It's hard to believe all that she went through and that dispite it she was blessed with pure happiness now. She was excited, about everyday of their live together…to have rini in their lives and to live their lives together in Crystal Tokyo.

"Serena?" A voice from the door way broke Serena from her thoughts. She turned around to see Amy. A smile crossed Serena's face as she saw her friend. She turned around to face her.

"Come on in, I don't bit ya know." Serena said as she waved her hand for her friend to come in. Unknown to Serena though, all four girls were standing behind Amy. As Amy walked in she was followed by Mina, Raye, Molly and Leta. Serena's eye's lit up with joy at seeing all of her friends. All girls with the exception of Molly who wore a violate colored dress, were wearing their respected colors. Each girl's dress was also a different style unique to their personality and style. "You guys look amazing!" Serena said with a smile.

"But not as amazing as you!" Mina said as she walked over to her friend and placed an arm around her shoulder. "You look so beautiful!" Mina said as she wiped a tear from her eyes.

"It's so strange…that we're in the same room in the same church…" Molly said as she walked over to where Mina was. "But to see you happy like this again, it's such a wonderful thing. I'm so happy for you."

"Now, unlike last time," Raye began as she two walked over to the three girls by the mirror, "I hope you do know what happens during the honeymoon."

Serena blushed at hearing Rayes comment. Having gone through a wedding night before, she _knows _what goes on behind closed door….and to be honest it is much, _much _better then playing bingo or reading books. "Raye…" Serena growled embarrassed. "I was married before you know!"

"Yeah, yeah…I was just wondering if you forgot…it's been two years…and your not the one to really remember things easly."

A sly smile came across Serena's face. "Well it's hard to forget about something like that…it was great!" Her eyes widen in shock at her own comment. The others gave a very surprised look. Serena place her hand over her mouth as she gasped. The girls just laughed histricly.

"Wow Serena…never knew you had such dirty thoughts!" Mina said in between laughs.

"Well, at least she knows what to do tonight!" Leta said as her laughter surpressed.

"I'm afraid to know what happened the first time with her and Seyia…I wonder if she really thought that they were going to play bingo!" Raye said as she was almost on the floor laughing.

Serena pouted as her friends continued to laugh. "Ha Ha Ha…" She said as she rolled her eyes. "At least I'm going to have fun tonight!" Again she gasped at what came out of her mouth…this made the girls laugh even harder then before.

"Oh…this is a classic!" Molly said as she was holding her stomach as she laughed

"Serena…who gave you such a dirty mind?" Amy asked as she placed an arm around her friends shoulder. Her laugher surpressed.

"That's it! I'm not saying anything anymore!" Serena said as she pouted and crossed her arms over her chest.

"No hard feeling Serena…" Molly said as her laugher began to surpress.

"I guess the tables have turned…last time we were the ones with dirty thoughts, now it's you…you have learned well." Leta said.

"Well…I did have practice…" Serena said with a smile. This time not surprised at what she said.

"I take it that she is very serious…" Mina said with a sly smile of her own.

"I wonder how Darien feels…being that he's not the first one you know…" Amy said thoughtfully.

Suddenly a knock came to the door and a head poped in. "Girls, the wedding is going to start soon…be ready to go in 2 minutes." The wedding planner said

"Ok." All the girls said in unison.

Serena turned back her attention from the wedding planner to her friends. She smiled devilishly. "Who said he wasn't the first…" She said as she continued the conversation.

All the girls looked at Serena wided eyed, all of them gasped at what they heard their friend say.

"When?" Mina asked in disbelief.

"How did it happen?" Raye was determind to find answers.

Serena continued to give her friends a smile as each one gave their own comment. Her smile grew wider as the last one spoke. "Ha Ha!" She said gleefully "Fooled you! Seriously…Darien and I never went past second base….pretty close to third but that's about it."

"Why on earth did you say that to us then?" Raye asked annoyed.

"All we ever talk about is my…well you know…my buissness…I thought I'd just have a little fun with it that's all." Serena said smiling. "Can't we talk about anything else but sex? Where starting to sound like guys!"

"Well, that get's you wondering what the guys are talking about before they walk down the aile…" Mina said.

"Girls, let's go…it's show time!" The wedding planner said as she poped her head in the room. The five girls turned to Serena, all of them ran up to her and gave her a hug. "We'll see you in a bit." Amy said as she and the others left the room.

"See ya!" Serena waved her hand as the girls left the room. She stood alone in the room again, standing before the mirror. _Here we go again! _She thought as she stared at herself through the mirror. _This is finally the day that I've been waiting for. I really am so happy._

**Raye's room…later on that night…**

As she lyed in bed, Raye began to toss and turn franticly. The nightmare that held her captive was no mere nightmare, it was a vision.

…_It was a battle, probelly the biggest they had fought yet. All of the inner and outer Senchi were there. Everyone was fighting their hardest but to no avail. There hardent was not their best. Simply put, they were losing. As time pasted, the only ones still standing were Sailor chibi moon, Neo Queen Serenity and King Edomon. Raye couldn't believe her eyes. The next attack that came from the enemy proved to be too strong. It knocked all three of them to the ground. The situation was hopeless. Raye gasped as the enemy now stood over them. He was about to attack when all of a sudden an attack from behind the enemy came hitting him. He insently discinagrated before Raye's eyes. Raye gasped in surprise at what she saw. Someone saved them! But who? She kind of saw the person who came to their rescue. It was a girl who didn't appear to be much older then Sailor chibi moon. Because of all the dust that still remand and the confussion, she didn't get a better look at this girl. Suddenly with out saying a word, she disappeared…_

Raye's eyes shot up and she sat up on her bed. She was beathing in and out heavely and sweat was dripping down her face. "What was that?" She whispered to herself. She was still in shock over the dream/vision. Who was that girl? Raye could honestly say that she didn't know…she thought that they had already found all of the scouts….


	11. Point of view from a child

Author's note:  Hey what's up everyone? I'm sooooo sorry it took me this long to write this chapter. I just moved back from Florida, I was there for almost a year. I was feeling too motivated to write anything plus I also had a case of writers block for this story. I didn't know how to introduce Destiny into the story. So finally I was like…hum…just let her tell her side of the story. So this chapter and well as the next will be from her point of view unless other wise noted. I hope that you enjoy the story, don't for get to read and review!

_Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor moon…don't we all wish we did though…but I do own the characters that I made up…so there…_

My name is Destiny Tsuki. I'm a twelve year old 7th grader living in a suburbia area of Tokyo. On the outside I'm just like any other girl, well except for my hair. It's styled in a very unique way. Two long black pigtails just above my knee with a bun atop each pigtail and I have blue eyes that sometimes turn to a violet color…depending on my mood. I'm a pretty good student at school…I don't get straight A's or B's but I've never received anything below a C. My favorite subject at school so far is math and art. At home I live with my mom, dad, my younger brother Aki and my older sister Asia.

About a year ago, my parents told me a very important secrete. They told me that they adopted me when I was just a baby. Even if they wanted to, they couldn't tell me who my real parents are. I didn't get the whole story, but before I was adopted I was living in a foster home. My foster parents didn't know anything about my real parents either. All of my efforts were shot down way before I had a chance to start a search for them. Sometimes I think of them…my real parents. I wonder if they ever did love me…or if they did, why did they give me up. I love my parents…the ones that raised me. I don't know what I would do with out them. Yet time and time again, I do admit that I wish to meet my real parents.

"Destiny! Wake up honey…." My mom called out from down stairs.

"I'm already up!" I called back. It was true, I was wide awake. It was only 6:30 am…that gave me a little more then a half an hour to get dressed, get breakfast and get to school on time. It surprised my mom and dad so much that I got up for school with very little effort on their part…It just so happens that I'm a morning person…it never takes a lot of effort to wake me up.

By around 7:00, I was in the kitchen finishing up with my breakfast when my brother and sister walked in. "Morning sleepy heads!" I said playfully

"Oh shut up!" Asia growled at me. "It's so freaky how you could be this wide awake so early in the morning…now I know that you're not related to us!"

"Leave your sister alone Asia." My mom said in her usual calm voice.

"Mom, she's not bothering me…" I said, "She's just jealous because I never get detention for coming late to class." I smiled brightly as I stood up from the table, kissed my mother goodbye and walked out of the house…all before my sister was able to come up with a response.

"Hey Desta! Wait up!" I heard a familiar voice call out to me when I was about 3 blocks away from my school. I turned around only to be greeted my friend Kinomi who was running straight towards me.

"Hey Kinomi what's up!" I called out as I waved a friendly hello. Kinomi Koma is one of my best friends. We've known each other since we were 4 years old. If people were to see us together, they would probably think that we were sisters. She has long black hair that's a little shorter then mines, but she wears her hair in three pigtails…one on each side of her head and one in the back with bangs in the front. Instead of having blue eyes like me, her eyes are blue-gray and she's about 5 inches taller then me. She's very smart, the most smartest in the whole school! Our personalities are similar yet different in so many ways. For example, She's more of a cults then I am…as she was running towards me, she must have tripped over something at lest 5 times! And that's just a start to her day! I have more of my share of being clueless while she always seems to have common sense.

"Desta, how on earth do you do it?" Kinomi asked in between breaths when she reached me.

I looked to my friend clueless of what she was talking about. "What are you talking about?" I asked her.

"I'm talking about this…you're not out of breath…you're not running…you're just standing there cool as a cucumber!" Her hand was to her chest as she continued to breathe heavily.

"Humm…." I said rubbing my chin as if I were thinking very hard. "I believe…." I paused dramatically. I could see that she was leaning forward slightly eager to hear my secret to success. I smiled mischievously as I continued, "I believe that I cannot answer that question for you." My smile widened as I saw her eyes widen. "Now, I can't stand around here chit chatting with you…if I don't hurry up, I'm going to be late for school and I don't want to ruin my perfect attendance record…" With that I turned around and started to walk towards the direction of the school.

"Desta! That's not fair! You always do that!" I could hear her call out as I continued walking. I smiled to myself. I always loved to tease her…but I also knew that somehow some way, she was going to get her revenge and find something to tease me about. I stopped walking and turned around. She was still standing were I left her at. I walked back to her and grabbed her arm around mine. We both started to walk as I begin to talk. "Kinomi …what happened to your alarm clock?"

When I looked at her I could see a pout on her face. "You know I hate to stupid machines…they make so much noise!"

I shook my head smiling. "They are supposed to make noise, that's how they get you up in the first place silly! Maybe your problem is that you are just not a morning person." I thought for a moment before I continued. "Besides…check it out…how often is that you see me walking to school in the morning?"

A thoughtful look crossed her face. "Humm…actually never…this is my first time meeting up with you."

"Yea and how often is it that I'm late to school?" I asked

"Never…hey…that means that for the first time ever, I'm early!" She said excitingly

"So what ever it is that you did this morning, continue to do it…I guess that works better then an alarm clock huh?" I looked over to her and I could see her face brighten. I was happy to see her happy.

I stretched my arms up as I walked out of the school building after school. It was a pretty good day at school today. I was so thankful that it was Friday, that meant no homework! I may be a good student, but that didn't mean that I liked to do homework, who does? "Desta!" I heard someone call out to me. I turned around only to be greeted by…oh my gosh…it couldn't be…

"Maki!" I called out in surprise. _Oh my gosh! How do I look? How is my hair…does my breath stink…do I have something in my teeth?_ Ok, I have some major explaining to do here. Maki Inochi is one of my guy friends. He has dark brown hair that boyish style with long bangs around the face (A/N: Think of Darien's hair style but a little bit longer, especially around the front) and gray eyes that changes colors depending on his mood. His skin tone is lightly tanned.

We've known each other since we were six years old. From the first day we met, be became instant friends. He is one of the most popular guys in school, being the class president and captain of the football team. Any girl who has ever seen him would be crazy not to fall for him and unlike the usual stereotypes given to popular people, he is anything but stuck up and snobbish. He's super kind to all who he comes in contact with. Lately, I really don't know why, but my feeling for him has changed…

"Desta, What's up?" He asked when he finally reached me.

"Nothing much…what's up with you?" I asked in my most casual voice.

"Nothing much either." For a moment the two of us just stood there, neither one of us saying a word. I didn't know what to say…so I just prayed and hoped that he would break this silence. He finally did. "Hey Destiny…" He began. I immediately snapped out of my thought when I heard him use my full name.

"Yea?" I answered as I looked up at him. Despite him being only 13, he was pretty tall. While I was only 4' 11; he was about 5'6". "Destiny…" He continued, "Do you have any plans right now?" He asked. I was slightly surprised to see that he looked a little bit nervous. Why was he so nervous?

"Of course I'm free…why?" I said, unsure of where he was getting at.

"Well uh…" He began "I was wondering if you would…hum…like to…uh… hang out with me this afternoon." I could see him starting to blush.

I was so surprised to hear him say that, that I said the first thing that came to my mind. "So, you're asking me out on a date huh?" I said smiling and at the same time kicking myself mentally for stating the obvious.

"Well, yea…if you want to call it that." He said smiling slightly. "I was thinking about going to the crown arcade…we could have something to eat and have a milkshake."

"Milkshake!" My eyes widen and I must have had stars in my eyes. "I love milkshakes!" I grabbed his hand and ran towards the direction of the arcade.

"Whoa!" He cried out in surprise. "Maybe I shouldn't have mentioned Milkshake!"

"Thanks," I said blushing. We had just finished eating and talking. I still couldn't believe it. We just had our first date! "I had a great time." I said smiling.

"Me too…" He said as turned his head to look at me. We were walking back to my house. When were only a few blocks away when we stopped.

"Why did we stop?" I asked confused.

He pointed straight ahead. "Look." He said. I looked in the direction that he pointed to. Crystal Tokyo. I've lived in this town all of my life and I've seen Crystal Tokyo all of the time, I've even been there…it's the coolest place…there is so much to do. Shopping, movies, arts…I loved to go there for the art museums. And the most beautiful thing was the castle where the King, Queen and Princess lived. Looking at it, it looked even more beautiful. The sun was setting and the sky was all of these different beautiful colors. "It's so beautiful isn't it?" He whispered.

I walked forward a little bit. "It is…do you ever wonder what it's like to live in the castle?" I asked quietly.

"Yea…" I could hear him say as he walked towards me. He wrapped an arm around my shoulder. I looked up at him only to see him looking down at me with a warm smile on his face. I likewise returned the smile. We stood like that for what seemed like forever, neither one of us saying a word. All of a sudden I heard something that broke me away from my thoughts. "Did you hear that?" I asked softly braking away from him.

"Hum?" He asked as he looked at me.

"I thought I heard a cat…" I whispered. I kept quite waiting to hear the sound again. There! I heard it again. "There is it is…it's coming from the alley!" With out warning, I ran off to the direction where I heard the sound.

"Destiny!" I could hear Maki call out from behind. I could hear him running after me. I ignored him as I continued to run towards the sound. I couldn't put a finger on it, but I felt as if I were being drawn to it. I just knew that I couldn't ignore it. Finally I reached the alley where I heard the sound coming from. I waited silently, waiting to hear the sound again. I heard it again, this time it was coming from the dumpster.

"Destiny, what are you doing?" I heard Maki saying from behind me. I could hear him breathing heavily. I walked over towards the dumpster and stood on the edge as I lifted myself up. I gasped at what I saw. "Maki! Maki! Come here quick! I need your help!" I called out. I could hear him running towards me. "What, what's wrong? He asked concerned.

"A cat! There's a cat in here! It's still alive!" I said excitingly.

Maki pulled himself up on the dumpster next to me. He saw the cat and reached down to get it. I could feel my heart leap for joy. My eyes widen with happiness. I stood by Maki as he held the cat in his arms. It was so cute seeing him hold on to it like a baby. "Is it a boy or a girl?" I asked.

He looked uncomfortable about the question, but answered it anyway after looking. "It's a girl." He said softly. I smiled. As I looked down at her and she looked up at me, I had this strange feeling. I took the cat from Maki's arm and held it. "I think I should take you home." I whispered to the cat. She purred in agreement.

"You're going to take her home?" Maki asked surprised. "Do you think it's a good idea?"

"Yea…besides, she couldn't be harmful…she has a collar with a tag." I said pointing to her collar. "She probably ran away from home or something."

"Well, I guess if your parents don't mind. Anyway, let's go, it's getting dark." He said as he wrapped and arm around me. The two of us and the cat continued to my house. All the while I had a strange feeling that I couldn't shake off. All I knew was that after finding this cat, my life probably won't be the same ever again.

Author's note: Thanks again for reading this story. I really do hope that you enjoyed it. I have an idea for the next chapter but I really haven't gotten around to writing it. If you have any idea's for future chapters or even names for some new characters, please let me know and I will give credit to you in that chapter the name/idea will be used in. Speaking of which…I must give credit to my sister, Cherrymoon2008. She really has offered so much help. Thanks. Anyway, in order for me to speed up the process, I really would like to see how many of you are even interested. I really would like to see at lest 15 reviews before I even continue…remember the more review I have the faster the chapters will come out. Until then…later!


	12. Autors Note Important

Dear Readers,

First off, I really would like to thank all of you who have reviewed and read this story. It was my first fanfiction to be published on line and I'm very happy that everyone enjoyed it. It has taken me forever to update this story, so I'm super sorry about that. Because of that, for the time being I'm discontinuing Destiny until further notice. Honestly, I have a huge writers block for future chapters. Sorry for disapointing any of you, but please feel free to read my other stories and review them. Thanks again for everything.

Your fellow reader/author,

Sailorprincess3234


	13. Lost and found

Author's note: Hey everyone. I'm back with another chapter. I guess I got all of you worried that the last chapter was the end. Well the good news is that it wasn't. I just had major writers block and I was stuck with my other stories. I have so many projects that I'm working on. 3 Brand new stories and another one that is almost finished. This is probably not going to be updated very quickly because of that…just a warning but I won't leave you all hanging for long. Anyway…enjoy the story and don't forget to review. Also, look on my profile for updates on my other stories including this one. Also, check out chapter 11 again, I had to redo it due to some grammar and spelling errors.

Disclaimer: Sailor moon will never ever be mine…that sucks!

"Momma…I can't find her any where!" A little girl with pink hair and red eyes called out. She ran through the grand hallway to the parlor where her mother and father sat. As the little girl ran into the room both the King and Queen turned their attention to where their daughter had entered.

"Rini…" Her mother said sternly. "What have we said about running in the house?"

The young girl stopped in her tracks. She straighten herself up and walked gracefully to where her parents sat.

"I'm sorry momma." Rini said as she tried to catch her breath. "It's just that I was looking all over the place for Luna and I can't find her. Even Artimus and Diana can't find her."

"Well, she could be around somewhere…and if not, she could be outside, don't worry she'll turn up soon." The queen said softly to her daughter.

"Are you sure?" Rini asked unsure.

"Has your mother ever been wrong about anything?" The king suddenly asked.

"Well…" The young princess said as she rubbed her chin in thought.

"Hey!" Her mother explained in a playful tone. Without warning she grabbed her daughter and started to tickle her. The young princess laughed uncontrollably.

"What was that for?" She asked as she managed to catch her breath.

"That's punishment for doubting your own mother!" She said playfully as she released her daughter.

The only response that the young princess gave was a smile. "I love you momma!"

"I love you too sweetie." She said as she hugged her daughter.

Destiny's POV

I stretched and yawned as I laid down on my bed. I've been up for about 30 minutes or so but I just didn't feel like getting out of bed. My thoughts turned to last night when I was with Maki and we found that cat in the dumpster. I sat up as I looked at the foot of my bed. She was all curled up into a small ball as she slept.

I smiled as I remembered showing her to my parents last night. I was surprised that they said that I could keep her. It was so wired. I saw the look that they had on their face at first. It looked like they were going to say no, but when she looked up at my parents, their expression suddenly changed. The next thing I knew, they said yes.

I stretched again as I got out of bed. I opened the curtains to my dark room and bright sunlight came shining though. I heard a soft 'Meow' coming from the direction of where the cat was.

For a moment I just stood there looking at her. I realized that since I got her, all I've called her was 'that cat' I had to either find out what her name was or even give her a name. I sat down beside her and picked her up. I remembered that she had a collar. I looked at the name tag to see if I could find her name…even an address of where she lived. I was surprised when I only found her name on the tag. Luna…that was her name. I looked her over as if to find other answers to her identity. I gave her a confused look as I noticed something on her forehead. It was in the shape of a crescent moon and it was yellow.

"What the…" I whispered to myself as I tried to wipe away the mark. It wouldn't budge…it was as if it was something she always had.

"Strange…" I muttered to myself as I placed her down. I walked over to my closet and started to look for cloths to where. Today I was going to go to the park with Maki. I was super excited.

About 15 minutes pasted by when I had finished taking a shower and got ready. I grabbed my bag and was about to head out of the room when I heard a 'Meow'. I then felt something rub against my leg. I looked down to see that it was Luna.

"I take it that you want to come along too?" I asked with a smile.

She just looked up at me and Meowed in response. I smiled softly as I picked her up. "Let's go otherwise we will be late."

About 10 minutes later we reached the entrance to the park. Maki was standing there with a smile on his face. As I walked closer he noticed Luna in my arms and his smile grew wider. "Wow…you've grown attached to her." He said softly.

"Well, I was about to leave but then she looked up at me with the cutest expression and I had to take her along." I said with a smile.

As we walked in side the park he spoke again. "So, any plans as to what you want to do today?" He asked as he looked at me. I could see his eyes change to a slightly blue/gray shade and a deep blush crossed his cheeks. I smiled when I saw that. It only made him look even cuter.

"Well, we could just walk around the park today, I don't think there are too many places that would allow a pet inside." I said. I notice the look of slight disappointment written across his face. "Oh…I'm so sorry Maki, I didn't think before I brought her along. I could just drop her back home and we could go to a movie or something." I said apolitically.

He shook his head as he looked down at me. "Don't worry about it. It's actually pretty peaceful walking throw the park. I'm really having a great time." He said softly.

Just then we heard a loud scream in the distance. It was a scream of…horror. I looked around in surprise, trying to find the source of the scream. Just then I saw it. I gasped in horror. It was a huge monster of some sort. It kinda looked like a lion/woman.

Crowds of people were running in our direction. "Destiny!" Maki yelled as he grabbed my hand and ran. I couldn't help but to look back at that monster. It was strange but at that moment I felt that I had to stay. People were running into us at all different angles. The next thing I knew, I lost my grip on his hand and got lost in the crowd.

"Maki!" I yelled as I got pushed further and further away from him.

"Destiny!" I could hear him yell in the distance. I looked around quickly. With this crowd, I knew I was not going to get out safe…either everyone would trample on me or the monster would attack us before we even got out of the park. As I looked around, I found a large bush that I could hid behind. When I found an opening, I ran as fast as I could to the bush. Tears were rolling down my cheeks as all I could think about was Maki. I only prayed that he was ok.

"Destiny!" A voice called out breaking me from my thoughts. I looked around wondering where the voice was coming from. No one was around.

A confused look crossed my face. "Who's there?" I asked as I looked around.

"Down here!" The voice called out.

My heart seemed to stop. I looked down and saw Luna looking up at me. A stern look was on her face. "Lu…Luna?" I gasped.

"Yes…It was I who called out to you." She sighed.

"You…You could talk?" I gasped. My head felt like it was spinning. "I must be going in sane!" I cried out.

"No you are not!" Luna said firmly. "You may not believe it now but you are the air to the throne…in other words, you are the daughter of Queen Serenity!"

"Wa…what?" I asked in complete confusion.

"As the princess, you can transform into Sailor Moon…and defeat this monster!" Luna leapt from my arms and did a flip in the air. A broach of some sort appeared from no where.

"Take this broach and say 'Moon Eternity Makeup!' You will know what to do afterwards.

"I can not believe that a cat is talking to me and giving me orders!" I whispered to myself as I held a hand up to my head.

Luna hissed which brought my attention back to her. "Now is not the time…that monster can kill people. You must get up and fight it. You already know what to do; it's in your blood!" Luna howled.

I swallowed hard as I looked at her and then the broach. It's hard to explain but at that moment I could have just runaway…far away. I wouldn't know where I would go but I'd be far away from this talking cat and that freaky monster. However, at that moment I felt this strong feeling…that I had to stay and defeat that monster. I stood up and walked over to where the broach laid on the ground. I bend down slowly and wrapped my fingers around it. I picked it up and looked back at Luna. She nodded as if to give me the ok. I took in a deep breath.

"Moon Eternity Makeup!" I shouted. Suddenly this pink light enveloped around me. Less then a second later I was wearing these white boots that went up to my knees with burgundy edges, pink gloves that went up a little past my elbows. I was wearing a very short white skirt and a short sleeved body suit. A tiara was worn across my forehead which had a symbol of a crescent moon.

"Wow…this is kinda cute." I said as I looked myself over.

"Destiny! This is not the time to admire your self. You must defeat that monster." Luna called out behind me.

"Ok…ok I heard you already." I muttered as I made my way up to the monster. It must have been at least 10 feet tall. I gasped as it turned its attention to me. It just gave me a sneer.

"Stop right there you over grown freaky monster." I said standing right before it.

"Oh…what are you going to do to me if I don't stop?" It growled as it took its paw and stroked it near where I was standing. I fell backwards due to the force of the impact. I moaned in pain as my back hit a near by tree. I slowly got back up on my feet. Now this thing was getting on my nerve.

"Now you did it…" I growled in a low voice. "You shouldn't have done that." I slowly walked over to were the monster stood.

"And why not?" It asked as it looked down at me.

"Why?" I said with a smirk "Because I'm a pretty solder in a sailor suit. I'm the campaign of justice. I'm the one and only pretty sailor solder Sailor moon and on behalf of the moon I will punish you. So get ready for the beaten of a life time you over grown cat thing."

"She's just like Serena." Luna said as she hung her head low in disbelief.

"Big words form such a small little brat." The monster growled.

"I'll show you what this brat can really do." I said as I gave the monster a power kick. The monster then back away from me in pain but soon started to blow fire form its mouth

"Take this sailor moon!" It said as blew fire in my direction.

"Whah! What in the world!" I yelled as I barely escaped with my life. _'Since when was this monster able to blow fire? No way!'_ I then thought of something. I don't know why but I had a feeling of some kind take over me. I then reached up towards my tiara and I said the first words to pop out of my head.

"MOON TIARA ACTION!" I said as I throw my tiara at the monster. It only wounded the monster.

"Why……you…..wench." The monster said weakly as it tried to get up and fight.

"Whoa…….where did that came from?" I asked in awe. I never know I could do that.

"Unbelievable she was able to summon that power by herself. Is she really Serena's daughter?" Luna said in awe.

"I'll destroy you…you wench." The monster said as it blew another fire ball at me. This time however it didn't miss, it got on my wings and they started to catch on fire.

"AHH! STOP,DROP,ROLL, STOP DROP ROLL!" I said as rolled around on the grass, trying my best to put out the fire and crying my eyes out in the process. "I DON'T WANT TO DO THIS ANYMORE!" I cried out.

"Unbelievable." Luna said "SAILORMOON GET A HOLD OF YOUR SELF." Luna said as she did a back flip and a red and white specter appeared. "Take this sailor moon and say starlight honeymoon…therapy kiss!"

I then got up and took the specter in my hands and looked at the monster and notice that it was almost fully recovered. It was either now or never. I grabbed the specter and twirled it around my fingers; I then stopped and held it up high.

"STARLIGHT HONEYMOON…THERPY KISS!" I said as I pointed it to the monster and it disappeared. I then sighed with relief. I leaned against a near by tree and saw Luna come up to me with a smile on her face.

"Good work sailor moon I'm really proud of you." Luna said happy.

"Uh…thanks Luna, now may I ask you a question?" I said still leaning against the tree.

"What is it?" Luna asked as she looked up at me in question.

"How do I de-transform?" I asked.

Luna smiled. "Oh, that's simple. Just think about transforming back." Luna said.

Not even a second later I was back in my normal cloths. For a moment I stood silent and then I suddenly jumped around in excitement. "That was so cool!" I cried out excitingly. "With the specter twirling and the Moon Eternity…and…and…"

"Destiny!" Luna sternly said causing me to stop in mid sentence. I looked down at her in question. She sighed as she continued. "You cannot talk about this matter out loud. No one is to know about you being sailor moon. This is to be kept as a top secrete. Not even your friends or family members are to know…especially about my ability to talk."

"Ok…" I said confused. "Why is that?"

"Because I said so!" Luna said sternly. She soften her tone and then continued. "It is very important…if you mention any of this to your friends or family members it…it could mean big trouble for them." She paused before she continued. "Come now, we have much to discuss." She said as she walked ahead of me. I started to follow her when I stopped.

"Wait a minute!" I called out suddenly. Luna turned around to face me. "Where's Maki?" I asked worried.

I looked around; no one was in the park. I decided to call out his name. "Maki!" I yelled as I looked around. "Maki!" I yelled again.

"Destiny!" I heard a familiar voice called out. I turned around and saw Maki running towards me. My eyes lit up with joy. "Maki!" I cried out as I ran towards him. When we reached each other he wrapped me in a tight hug I like wise hugged him. "I was so worried about you!" He said softly.

"I'm…I'm so sorry!" I said as I looked up at him. "I…" I began but he cut me off before I could continue. He placed a finger on my lips.

"It's ok." He whispered. He held me tighter. "I was so worried that I lost you…I'm just happy that you are ok."

"So am I…" I whispered as I continued to look up at him. We stood like that for awhile. "Uh…" I said breaking the silence. "Let's get out of here. I'll drop Luna at home and we could go out…just the two of us." I said.

He nodded his head and released his hold of me. I walked over to Luna and picked her up. As I walked back to Maki I whispered to Luna. "We'll talk more when I get back home."

"Meow." Luna respond. When we reached Maki, he placed his arm around my shoulder and the two of us plus Luna walked out of the park.

Little did I know that from this day forward, my life would never be the same again.

Author's note:  So I hope that all of you enjoyed this chapter. I know that earlier in the story is was more of a drama/ romance with very little action. Well, from this chapter on ward, there is going to be a lot more action with romance budding between Destiny and Maki…

Also, I'd like to give credit to Cherrymoonblossoms2008. She helped a lot with the fighting scene between Destiny and the monster. As far as the fighting scenes goes, she will be writing that...since I'm not too familiar with their powers.

Don't forget to read and review. I'm going to continue with this story but the next chapter may take a while to go up. Thanks for reading.


End file.
